Close your eyes
by DreamCatcher3901
Summary: Semuanya bermula ketika perjanjian sehidup semati mei terumi dan uchiha madara Yang menyatukan sasuke uchiha dan haruno sakura 'aku benci perasaan ini' 'aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengannya! - haruno sakura 'siapa juga yang ingin di jodohkan dengan gadis sinting sepertimu? - uchiha sasuke
1. pangeran tampan

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Langkah seseorang berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pintu besar..mansion yang cukup besar

"Selamat datang sasuke-sama"

dua penjaga pintu membungkuk hormat..dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan

**Kreet...**

Pintu terbuka

Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan pelan dengan tangan terbuka lebar siap untuk menyambut sang putra

"sasuke-kun"

Mikoto menghambur memeluk sasuke,

Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya..uchiha mikoto.

melepaskan pelukan tangan mikoto memanjang memegang pipi putranya

"anak nakal" mikoto mencubit gemas kedua pipi sasuke..seolah anaknya yang sudah kuliah itu masih anak-anak

"kenapa datang tidak memberi tahu ibu!"

"kejutan!" balas sasuke dengan senyuman yang akan..meruntuhkan iman para wanita-wanita diluar sana...termasuk sepatukaca

"ibu khawatir, ketika kamu tidak dapat dihubungi" mikoto menekan dada..merasa lega melihat putra tampannya kini didepannya

"ibu...aku akan baik-baik saja" sasuke memandang lembut sang ibu

"adik bodoh...ibu bahkan meminta ku untuk datang menjengguk mu di amerika sana..sialan!"

Sasuke dan mikoto spontan menoleh ke belakang

Uchiha itachi...kakak sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana. Bahkan ia hampir berpapasan dengan itachi yang baru pulang kerja. Dan heii sejak kapan itachi berdiri sana?

"ita—

"sasu-chan akhirnya kau tiba. Berikan kakak tampanmu sebuah pelukan"

itachi berpose seperti siap sedia untuk dipeluk. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata, dua penjaga pintu tadi mengigit bibir..menahan untuk tidak ketawa melihat kelakuan dua orang lelaki yang paling di segani orang ramai..yah seperti pepatah jangan hanya tengok cover tapi lihat isinya..begitu gak sih?? Mohon dikecam

Sasuke yang disamping mikoto mengenyit jijik

"itachi menjijikkan"

**Tuing..?!**

Empat siku-siku muncul didahi itachi. Matanya terbuka lebar..ia lari kecil ke arah sasuke dan—

**Duggh..**

Satu pukulan mendarat indah di kepala si raven

"oucch!" sasuke memegang kepalanya

"sakit baka!!?" onxy itu menatap tajam sang kakak

"itu untuk kau datang tanpa diundang ke jepang"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya

"memangnya kenapa? Aku datang ingin menjenguk ibu dan ayah bukan kau!" ketus sasuke pada itachi di sampingnya. Itachi hanya memutar mata

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu"

mikoto melerai pergaduhan tidak penting kedua putranya. Dasar baru berjumpa saja..tapi sudah seperti anjing dan kucing "itachi-kun jangan kasar-kasar dengan sasu-kun" bela mikoto. Sasuke menyeringai dengan alis naik-turun pandangannya pada itachi seolah mengatakan 'ibu membelaku~

"sasu-kun bagi ibu masih anak-anak"

**Prangg..**

Seperti jendela kamar yang terkena bola bisbol itulah yang dirasakan sasuke saat ini. Itachi terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya, dua penjaga tadi juga tertawa mengikuti jejak itachi. Tidak kuasa menahan tawa melihat expresi si raven, sasuke Ia menatap mikoto

"ibuu~" ucapnya lemah. Mikoto tertawa pelan "sudah-sudah mari masuk" kedua lengan mikoto mengait kedua lengan putranya. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu besar dengan lambang uchiha melekat cantik di atasnya

.

.

.

"HARUNOO SAKURAAA???!"

mebuki memegang tekaknya. Terasa sakit sebab beberapa kali menjerit memanggil nama putrinya

"apa anak itu sudah meninggal?" tanyanya khawatir. Kizashi memutar mata

"kau seperti tidak mengenal. Sakura saja" timpal kizashi koran ditangannya dibuka.

"kau saja. Tidak pandai membantuku membangunkan anak mu itu"

"mungkin saja dia tidak mendengar ma" celetuk sasori anak bongsu keluarga haruno. Mebuki meletakkan spatula yang bekas digunanya

"kakak mu ini benar-benar sasori" gerutu mebuki ia mencuci tangan sebelum berjalan. Ke arah bilik anak gadisnya

**tok**! **tok! tok!**

"Sakura bangun!!?"

**tok! tok! tok!**

"Sakura??!" demi tuhan sekali sakura tidak membuka pintu mebuki tidak akan segan-segan menobrak pintu

**tok! tok! tuk!**

"ouchh!!?"

kedua tangan gadis berambut pink itu bertindak cepat menutup dahi lebarnya yang terkena ketukan cukup kuat menurutnya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu. Ketukan keramat mebuki terkena kepalanya

"mama kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang khas orang baru bangun tidur. Mebuki melotot memandang sakura 'kenapa?' katanya? Warning!! Seperti sakura harus siap diomeli Sampai malam

"anak bandel. Sekarang ini jam ha? Kenapa belum siap? Ya tuhann...kalau begini tidak ada orang mahu menikah denganmu"

omel mebuki. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikuti mebuki dari belakang berjalan menuju dapur...ia masih mengantuk. Matanya pejam tutup bahkan omelan mebuki. Hanya samar-samar ia mendengarnya

**kreet...**

Kerusi samping sasori tertarik kebelakang.

Sasori yang sedang menyantap roti bakarnya menoleh ke arah sang kakak

"kakak? Kenapa denganmu? Kau kelihatan sangat kacau..

Belum cuci muka..rambut berantakkan dan air liur? Eeeww

"kakak lebih baik cuci muka" ucapnya pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu.

Sakura yang setengah sadar Memandang sasori

"kenapa?"

Jari telunjuk sasori menunjuk dagunya sendiri mengisyaratkan sakura yang ada sesuatu disana. Sakura menyentuhnya bawah dagunya..ewwh ia menarik pelan leher bajunya dan mengelap air liurnya mengunakan leher bajunya saja..sasori melanjutkan acara makannya. Manakalah mebuki melotot melihat aksi sakura

"yahh tuhannn..? Apa salahku ketika mengandungkan sakura?"

mebuki menarik nafas

"anak pemalas,Pengotor. anak gadis macam apa kau ini? Bagaimana kalau kau menikah nanti? Aku yakin ibu mertua mu akan menendang bokongmu kalau gaya mu seperti ini sakura. Bagaimana kehidupan bakal suamimu kalau dapat istri pemalas sepertimu" sepertinya sesi mengomel masih belum selesai

"aku siap..!" sasori bangkit dari duduknya.

"mama aku pergi" pamit sasori. Bukan apa tapi ia yakin yang dia akan diomeli jika terlambat ke sekolah

"humm baiklah" balas mebuki. Kepala mebuki yang sempat memandang sasori beralih pada anak sulungnya kembali.

"sakura ka—"

"mama sekarang jam berapa?" potong sakura. Roti bakar miliknya dimasukkan paksa dalam mulutnya sehingga mengelembung akibat penuh. Ohh tuhan dia bukan anakku. Pikir mebuki

"mama?"

"setengah delapan pagi" tangan mebuki mengapai piring bekas sasori

**Brak!**

"apa yang kau lakukan anak bandel?!!" omel mebuki ketika sakura bangkit dari duduknya tanpa aba-aba. Emerlandnya menatap mebuki

"kenap—

"mama.., sialan aku terlambat" sakura kelam kabut berlari ke biliknya..kizashi hanya menatap sakura sekilas sebelum mengambil gelasnya dan menghirupnya pelan

"ANAK BANDEL...AWAS KALAU KAU BALIK DARI KULIAH NANTI??!"

Kepala kizashi tertolak ke kiri akibat teriakkan nyaring sang istri.

"mebuki bisa tidak kau berhenti mengomel?"

"apa?!! Mau ku omeli??" tantang mebuki dan kizashi hanya mengeleng pelan dengan keringat dingin mengalir didahinya

Sungguh hari yang cerah di kediaman haruno

.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Hosh! Hosh!

Aku menghentikan langkahku..dan memandang bingung pada mahasiswi dan siswa yang berkumpul di gerbang masuk kampus

"sekarang jam berapa?" aku mengangkat tangan kiriku

**9:55pm**

"sepatutnya jam seperti ini..semua nya sudah di kelas, apakah—kelas dibatalkan..?

Aku berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangan "humm kebanyakkan mahasiswi" pikirku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menangkap penampakkan ino dan hinata di antara kerumunan para mahasiswi yang lain. Aku mengorak langkah pergi ke arah dua sahabatku

"itu sakura" aku mendengar suara cempreng ino..

"hey" sapa ku

**End sakura pov**

"apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" emerland sakura mengedarkan pandangan..damn berisik sekali terutama para wanita

"yeahh kau melewatkan sesuatu yang sepatutnya kau tak patut lewatkan" ino menguncang-guncang pundak sakura. Gemas

"ohh ya apakah ada diskon?" diskon digerbang kampus? yang benar saja??!

**pletak!**

satu jidakkan mendarat mulus di dahi lebar sakura. Dahi itu tambah lebar sebab sakura mengikat ponytale rambut sepinggangnya

"bukan itu sialan..!?

"sakit begoo!!"

Tangan sakura mengelus-elus jidatnya

**Shannaro..**.sakit sekali

"jadi?"

Tanya sakura. mengabaikan perih di jidatnya. Ingatkan dia untuk membalas perbuatan kurang ajar ino tadi,

"sakura-chan—

"bisa tidak kita di kantin? Disini berisik!" keluh sakura memotong ucapan hinata..

Hinata melirik ino sebelum mereka mengangguk serentak. Ino yang paling semangat menarik tangan dua sahabatnya berjalan menuju kantin

Sakura yang berjalan ditengah-tengah hinata dan ino membuka mulut

"apakah kelas dibatalkan?" celetuknya. Muka tanpa sebarang polesan make-up itu kelihatan masam

"iya"

"menyebalkan"

"kenapa?" tanya hinata penasaran.

"pagi tadi aku terlambat bangun dan kau tau? bagaimana kelam-kabutnya aku Mengejar waktu? Sampai-sampai sini kelas malah dibatalkan"

Gerutu sakura.. Yah memang sih menyebalkan, hinata dan ino mengiyakan dalam hati

"jadi? Apa yang membuat gerbang kampus jadi sesesak itu?"

"dengar cerita akan ada mahasiswa baru"

Sakura mengenyit alisnya "Hanya itu?" ia mengigit bibir agar tidak tertawa. Hanya mahasiswa baru sialan... Apakah mahasiswa itu. Salah satu dari personil bts sampai-sampai kelas dibatalkan?

"mahasiswa itu bukan calang-calang haruno"

sahut ino semangat. Sakura hanya memutar mata. sampai di kantin mereka bertiga hanya memesan minuman. Dan selebihnya duduk di kerusi kantin layaknya tante-tante yang ingin mengosipkan para tetangga

"jadi si mahasiswa baru ini..adalah anak seorang ceo" ino kembali membuka topic

"ceo?" sakura membeo. Ino mengangguk semangat, hinata hanya menjadi pendengar. Kurang minat ambil tahu hal orang. Sama dengan sepatuhkaca upss...

"uchiha. Kenal jidat? Uchiha sasuke! Seorang ceo muda. Tampan, kaya, apa kurangnya coba"

ino menopang dagu dan memandang ke atas. Menghayalkan si sasuke itu menjadi suaminya. atau kekasihnya mungkin? Sakura memutar mata

"jadi si pucat itu mau dikemanain?" balas sakura. Maksud sakura adalah sai. Pacar ino

"jidat..bisa tidak jangan pernah merusak khayalanku?" protes si pirang tidak terima. Hinata terkekeh, sakura berdengus

"tapi—" sakura menjeda ucapan..cukup ragu antara ingin mengatakan nya atau tidak

"emm..."

"apa jidat?!" ino tidak sabaran. Jemarinya Mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gemas. Hinata memandang penasaran

"siapa itu uchiha sasuke?"


	2. pertemuan pertama

"siapa itu uchiha sasuke?"

**krik!**

.

**krik!**

.

**krik!**

.

**_slurrp.._**

Bunyi sedotan minuman tenten kedengaran. Hey!!? Sejak kapan wanita bercepol itu disana?

"sa-kura-chan tidak mengenalnya?" tanya hinata..eehh abaikan wajah ino yang menatap sakura dengan mulut ternganga

"jidat? Demi tuhan?! Kau tidak mengenalnya?" pekik ino tertahan. Ia menutup mulut tidak percaya

"iya demi tuhan??!"

Sontak tiga rambut berbeda warna itu menoleh pada wanita bercepol disamping sakura

**Nginggh~...**

"apa?" soal tenten

Ino berdengus dengan kelakuan tenten yang tidak pernah serius. Damn, apa tenten bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Soalan itu tertahan di tenggorok ino ia kembali menatap sakura

"abaikan dia!" guman ino "jadi? Bahagian mana yang kau tidak kenal? Mengenai sasuke?" tatapan ino mengintidimasi

Sakura bingung

"memangnya uchiha sasuke itu siapa? Aku tidak akan bertanya. Kalau aku mengenalnya pig!" protes sakura. Diambil Cappucino miliknya

**_slurrpp_**

Satu sedotan selamat melalui tenggorok sakura. Ino menepuk jidat mendengar ucapan sakura, hinata menahan senyum

"fix! Sakura. kebodohan tenten telah menular padamu" ucap ino ia memijat kening. Sakura berdengus tertahan

"jadi kalau si sasuke itu anak sultan sekali pun memangnya kenapa? Itu tidak akan membuat bokong kami bergetar sedikit pun"

balas tenten. Dirangkul sakura, sakura mengangguk membenarkan ucapan tenten. Hinata terkekeh

"kalian cobalah mengerti sedikit saja. Si sasuke itu tampan minta di cium"

"ah sai-san?" celetuk tenten. Ino spontan memusingkan badan

**kosong...**

sial ia tertipu. ino kembali menatap sahabatnya dengan muka memerah. tenten dan sakura terbahak, hinata menahan senyum ia menyentuh pundak sakura,

"sakura-chan~"

mengisyaratkan sakura untuk berhenti tertawa. kasihan ino

"diam!?" bentak ino. namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada dua sahabat keras kepalanya

"oh perutku.." ucap sakura. tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit

"kupikir kau tidak takut dengan si pucat itu.." ejek sakura. tenten mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sakura

"ituu... ughh lupakan?!!" pekik ino. ia menghela nafas "jadi bahagian mana yang kau tidak mengenai sasuke?"

"semuanya.."

ino sekali lagi menghela nafas dalam...

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan. jadi si uchiha sasuke ini anak kedua anak uchiha fugaku kalian kenalkan?"

tenten dan sakura mengangguk. hinata hanya diam karena ia memang tau sejak awal

"dan si uchiha sasuke ini pada mulanya melanjutkan kuliahnya di amerika..tapi sekarang ia ingin melanjutkan pula kuliahnya di sini" sakura ber-oh ria

"dari mana kau tau pig?"

**_Srekk_**

ino mengangkat sebuah buku majalah dengan tulis _news _depannya..laa??

"pig gila kenapa kau tidak bagi kami baca saja" protes sakura. empat siku-siku muncul di dahinya

ino hanya nyenggir

"hanya ingin memberi kalian sensasi saja"

tenten berdengus. dirampas majalah itu dari tangan ino dengan kasar

**_srekk_**

lembaran pertama dibuka. memaparkan gambar hinata dengan tunangan nya Uzumaki naruto. jangan tanya! hyuga hinata adalah anak seorang pembisnis yang tidak kalah dengan uchiha. tapi wanita indigo itu sepertinya tidak pandang bulu kalau berteman. contoh sakura bahkan dia anak rakyat biasa-biasa saja tapi mereka tetap bersahabat baik

"ya tuhan?? hinata cantik sekali!?" pekik tenten bersamaan dengan sakura. hinata memerah "kalian.." ia menunduk malu,

"tak sangka si bodoh itu boleh tampan kalau memakai pakaian kemas seperti ini"

komentar sakura melihat Naruto memakai tuxedo biru tua. serasi dengan hinata yang mengenakan dress biru

"pantas saja kau tergila-gila padanya" goda tenten. hinata semakin memerah, ah mengoda sahabat seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan..

"ah aku bahkan hampir tidak percaya ketika naruto. mengatakan akan ditunangkan dengan hinata"

sakura menerawang mengingat ketika naruto mengatakan ia akan bertunang. ehem sakura dan naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan naruto ialah pewaris Uzumaki Corp..sejak akhir-akhir ini naruto dan hinata selalu jadi sorotan media

"ehem" ino berdehem "sudah habis bernolstagia?" ejeknya. tenten kembali membuka lembaran kedua

**_srekk_**

**krik! krik! krik!**

hening...gambar kedua memaparkan gambar seorang lelaki dengan tuxedo hitam. rambut biru kehitaman mata onxy tajam memandang kamera..'sial dia tampan sekali..' pikir sakura ia terpaku.. tidak menyadari yang ia memandang gambar itu cukup lama, dan tidak sedar yang ketiga wanita di meja yang sama memandangnya penuh arti

"ehem" ino kembali berdehem. sakura spontan memandangnya

"sudah puas memandangnya? sakura-chan?" goda ino

sakura memerah.

"ehem" dehem tenten

"ehem ehem" sekali lagi wanita pirang itu berdehem

"ummmmh" tenten mengoyang-goyangkan tangan dekat hidung seolah ia tercium bau sesuatu

"aku terhidu bau-bau cinta akan berputik kembali" sial, seringai tenten dan ino cukup menyebalkan. bagi sakura

"apa maksudmu?"

sakura cuba membantah. _excuse me? __miss haruno?_ kau memandang gambar lelaki itu dengan muka memerah, sekali lagi MUKA MEMERAH!!?

"Kau menyukainya? sakura-chan" tanya hinata. bukan maksud menggoda tapi hanya ingin memastikan saja

"tentu saja tidak" sakura mengoyangkan jari telunjuk kekiri dan kanan "mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak kenal"

"makanya aku akan memperkenalkannya. dia ialah uchiha sasuke"

hampir saja sakura ternganga tidak elite depan sahabat-sahabatnya. pantas saja ino hampir berpaling dari sai, kalau begini tampannya sakura bahkan tidak akan menolak toh..dan kenapa tenten seperti tidak tertarik dengan lelaki ini? karena dia mempunyai gebetan, tau siapa? sstt sini kuberi tau...hyuga neji

"ohh..?" sakura menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih. sepertinya posisi jungkok bts dalam hatinya akan digantikan sasuke

"apa maksud dengan 'ohh' sakura?" ino tidak puas hati. sakura berdelik

"jadi kau mau aku ngomong apa pig?"

"kau sepatutnya memujinya"

alis sakura terangkat

"untuk apa?" sakura kembali menghirup _cappucino_ miliknya. ino berdengus

"untuk...ah sudahlah" ino putus asa. sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, acuh. ia mengangkat tas pinky-pinkynya

"apa kalian tidak bosan disini?"

soal sakura. ino dan tenten berdengus, mahu tidak mahu. mereka harus mengikuti haluan si pinky. mereka mengangkat tas masing-masing "kita mahu ke mana?" soal tenten ia kelihatan bosan. mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kantin "sakura?" sekali lagi tenten bertanya. tenten apa kau tau—? "jangan tanya dia tenten..! dia pasti akan membawa kita ke perpus" sahut ino. sakura berdengus "lagi bagus daripada berkumpul sambil gosipin anak tetangga" sindir sakura

**SKAKMAT**

Ino kalah total "gilaa" gumannya. namun tidak bisa dipungkiri apa yang sakura katakan memang benar

_kyaa??!_

apa itu? empat sahabat itu berpandangan..bingung

_sasuke-sama??!_

"sasuke??!" mata ino melebar "sasuke datang?!" ino berlari tanpa aba-aba

.

.

.

.

"ya tuhan dia tampan sekali!" pekik ino gemas. saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kelas masing-masing.

bayang-bayang sasuke dengan kemeja putih masih belum hilang di ingatannya

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu tenten?" soal ino matanya berbinar-binar. jadi ino-san apakah kau sudah mencuci mata? segar bukan?

"humm lumayan"

ino memandang tidak puas hati pada tenten. ia berbalik pada sakura pula "jidat bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya? aku bahkan tidak dapat mendekat. perempuan-perempuan yang mengelilingginya sangat menakutkan"

sakura mengidik ngeri. hanya ia dan hinata yang tidak dapat melihat sosok si sasuke secara 'live' dia tidak dapat membayangkan jika lelaki itu memiliki kekasih. pasti kekasih lelaki itu dikeroyok oleh fansnya pasti.

"apakah siku ino-chan baik-baik saja?" nada hinata khawatir. mengingat ino sempat terjatuh ketika bertolak-tolakkan dengan fans sasuke yang lain. bayangkan saja

"okayy" tangan ino terangkat berbentuk V

"baiklah jumpa nanti jidat, tenten" ino melambai pada sakura dan tenten. ia mengapit lengan hinata. dan da wanita cantik itu hilang dilorong pertama.

yahh saat ini hanya kelas biasa saja, ino dan hinata merangkai bunga manakalah sakura membuat pot bunga dan tenten kelas taekwondo

"sampai jumpa sakura.." tenten melambai pada sakura ketika mereka sampai dilorong yang kedua, dan memisahkan keduanya. sakura hanya mengangguk untung kelasnya tidak berapa jauh dari lorong tadi. tenten membelok dan kini hanya sakura sendirian

_"sumpah sasukelah lelaki paling tertampan aku pernah jumpa secara live" _

dua wanita berjalan dihadapan sakura

_"menurutmu. tipe perempuan yang sasuke-sama mahukan bagaimana?"_

wanita A berdengus _"_

_tentu saja perempuan yang mempunyai Derajat sama dengannya" _

wanita B mengangguk _"kau benar..aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya perempuan yang akan mendampinginya" _wanita A hanya mengangguk

sakura hanya mendengar 'tipe perempuan yang ia inginkan ya?' entah kenapa soalan itu berputar-putar di pikiran sakura. dan tanpa sedar sakura telah memasuki kelasnya. Fighting sakura!! fokus! jangan terlalu ingat dengan manta—upss sasuke-sama maksudnya...

.

.

.

"teme apa kau perlu ku temani?" sekali lagi si jabrik bertanya. sasuke mengeleng pelan "hn tidak perlu"

"baiklah" naruto mengangguk. ohh tuhan tengok lah si kuning itu mengemaskan! sasuke berjalan meninggalkan naruto "Sasuke!!" teriak naruto. sasuke berbalik dengan alis terangkat,

"hati-hati perempuan-perempuan di sini semuanya pantang melihat lelaki tampan"

sasuke mengangguk sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya.. oh untung saja semua mahasiswi sudah masuk kelas. sasuke masih selamat saat ini. dan yah dia saat ini ia belum masuk kelas apa-apa sebab...ia ingin menjumpai seseorang terlebih dahulu. siapa itu sasuke? apakah sepatukac—ehem maaf-maaf. dan wow cuba lihat si pangeran tampan ini! muka stoic, alis tebal, bulu mata lentik, kulit putih dan ahh kita tidak bisa melihat bola mata nya karena ia sibuk membaca buku ditangannya. dan ia tambah-tambah-tambah tampan dengan kemeja putih juga dengan celana jeans biru tua sama dengan rambut birunya. dan— SASUKE-SAMA AWAS DEPAN!!?—

**BRUK!**

—MU...

Mata sasuke melebar. melihat baju putihnya tepat depan dada, yang terkena percikan air, dan air apa ini? ia mengangkat muka. menatap si pelaku

"apa yang kau lakukan??!" soal sasuke memandang tajam pada wanita didepannya. wanita itu juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

"uch—uchiha-sama...maaf ak—aku tidak sengaja" cicit wanita berambut pink depannya

sasuke berdengus "tidak sengaja heh?!. apa kau sengaja melakukan ini karena..ingin menarik perhatianku?!" onxy itu menatap tajam. sarat akan intimidasi

**Tuingg!**

sakura yang sempat diselimuti ketakutan. hilang begitu saja ketika sasuke berspekulasi sejauh itu 'hello?! buat apa juga aku menarik perhatianmu!?' ingin rasanya sakura menjerit depan si raven begitu

"kau narsis sekali!" emerland sakura membalas tatapan sasuke.

sasuke mengangkat bahu "siapa tahu?!...dan ganti bajuku!" sambungnya lagi. sakura melipat tangan di dada memandang sasuke dengan menantang.

"berapa harganya?" sasuke tidak menjawap ia. memerhati penampilan wanita depannya. T-shirt dengan tulisan _hell ya_. celana jeans hitam dan sepatu_ fila_ pink terpasang manis di kedua kakinya.

sasuke berdengus "lihat dari penampilan mu jelas kau bukan dari keluarga berada" sakura melotot namun ia tidak boleh membalas perkataan sasuke. sebab apa yang dikatakan sasuke memang benar. ia mengeram

"aku bertanya harganya berapa tuan uchiha!!"

"harganya sekitar seribu lebih nona" whuat??! bahkan gaji sakura tidak akan mencapai seribu. bahkan sewa rumah keluarganya saja tidak sebegitu

"penipu! mana ada baju dengan harga seperti itu!" protes sakura

"memang!" balas sasuke "orang **missquen** sepertimu mana mampu membeli baju seperti ini Nona—" mata sasuke menyipit melihat _nametag_ sakura "—nona haruno" sambungnya. sakura menunduk..

**hening...**

sasuke berdengus ketika. sakura tidak membalas perkataannya. baiklah.baiklah

_klik!_

satu butang bajunya dibuka.

_klik!_

tunggu sasuke-sama? apa yang kau buat?!!

_klik!_

OHH TIDAK SEPERTINYA SASUKE-SAMA AKAN MEMBERI KITA PERTUNJUKKAN GRATI— ohh ternyata ia memakai T-Shirt putih dari dalam. mohon bersabar para penggemar sasuke...

_klik!_

butang terakhir terbuka. sasuke membuka bajunya. dihempas bajunya pada sakura "ambil!" gumannya dingin sebelum meninggalkan wanita pink itu disana. sakura _are you okay?_

sakura memerhati kemeja putih ditangannya "humm baju mahal" gumannya. satu senyuman terukir dibibirnya..laa ku piki— "baju gratis mah. siapa yang nolak!" sambungnya sebelum memunggut ember yang sempat terjatuh ketika ia tidak sengaja melanggar sasuke tadi. "humm" sakura menatap ember biru ditangannya "ember bertuah" gumannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lorong menjadi pertemuan pertamanya dengan sasuke


	3. gosip besar

**flashback on sakura**

"tolong ya sakura-san" sakura menatap ember biru yang hampir setinggi lututnya itu. ia kembali menatap shizune dihadapannya

"tapi shizune-san ini pasti berat" protes sakura. sakura mengidik ngeri. mengangkat ember penuh dengan air kotor seperti itu? yang benar saja!? bagaimana kalau air itu tiba-tiba tumpah ke arahnya? atau yang lebih parah terkena dengan orang?! okay yang kedua itu membuatkan sakura tambah takut untuk mengangkatnya.

"sakura-san _please!_" shizune menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memohon pada sakura.

"tapi shizune-san aku baru saja sampai!?"

emerland sakura menatap para wanita yang lain. yang juga ikut kelas membuat pasu "kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka saja?!" para wanita yang disana sontak menatap sakura yang berdiri depan pintu kelas dengan tajam "apa?!" tantang sakura ia melipat tangan didada membalas tatapan tajam wanita-wanita itu. enak saja mereka enak-enak membuat pasu. air bekas yang mereka gunakan malah sakura yang susah-susah mengangkatnya.

"tolong lah sakura-san anggap saja sebagai hukumanmu karena terlambat" ucap shizune lagi. sakura menghela nafas dalam "aku hanya terlambat satu menit shizune-san" sakura tetap dengan pendiriannya. hei sakura-san apa kau tidak menyadari aura menakutkan dalam kelas itu? semuanya tertuju padamu, kau tau?!

"sakura?-san!!?"

sakura berdengus tertahan

"baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya malas. shizune tersenyum senang

"terima kasih sakura-san"

.

"macam tiada yang lain saja" gerutuan sakura sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada henti-hentinya. ia mengangkat ember penuh air didepan dadanya, manakalah matanya pula tidak dialihkan dari air yang bergoyang-goyang didepannya. alasannya menatap air itu? agar tidak tumpah! dasar aneh!? hei air itu ada pemegangnya namun seperti tidak ada fungsi bagi sakura. dan gadis pink itu tidak menyadari yang ada seseorang berjalan di hadapannya dan...

**brukk!**

kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. bahkan otak sakura lambat mencerna apa yang berlaku. ember ditanganya terjatuh, percuma menahannya sebab hampir semua air yang di sana habis tumpah di lorong tidak bersalah itu. emerlandnya menatap terkejut. bukan pada orangnya tapi pada baju putih yang kotor akibat tabrakannya tadi

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sakura mengangkat muka menatap orang depannya dan?! uchiha sasuke?!! ohh tidak

_Double shit!?_ kenapa dalam ramai-ramai orang dalam kampus ini malah lelaki dengan rambut aneh ini yang ia tabrak! kami-sama mohon maafkan sakura.

"uch—uchiha-sama...maaf ak—aku tidak sengaja" cicit sakura. sial ia takut sekarang bahkan menatap lelaki depannya saja tidak berani. dan ya tuhan dia telah lancang menyebut marga lelaki itu tanpa seizin damn!

lelaki depannya berdengus "tidak sengaja heh?!. apa kau sengaja melakukan ini karena..ingin menarik perhatianku?!" sinis suara lelaki itu bertanya. yang benar saja!!?

**tuing!?**

sakura yang sempat diselimuti ketakutan. hilang begitu saja ketika lelaki yang sempat ia idolakan itu berspekulasi sejauh itu 'hello?! buat apa juga aku menarik perhatianmu!?' ingin rasanya sakura menjerit depan si raven begitu

"kau narsis sekali!" emerland sakura membalas tatapan tajam lelaki depannya. ketakutkan tadi telah menguap begitu saja. dan sepertinya ia mulai saat ini ia membenci lelaki depannya. apa guna tampan kalau perangai lelaki uchiha itu menyebalkan seperti ini?

si raven depannya mengangkat bahu "siapa tahu?!...dan ganti bajuku!" sambungnya lagi. sakura melipat tangan di dada memandang sasuke dengan menantang.

"berapa harganya?" sasuke tidak segera menjawap pertanyaannya. ia menatap sakura dari atas ke bawah..HEI APA-APAAN ITU!??

sasuke berdengus "lihat dari penampilan mu jelas kau bukan dari keluarga berada" sakura melotot. Sial ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan lelaki itu

"aku bertanya harganya berapa tuan uchiha!!"

"harganya sekitar satu jutaan lebih nona" whuat??! bahkan gaji sakura tidak akan mencapai seribu. bahkan sewa rumah keluarganya saja tidak sebegitu

"penipu! mana ada baju dengan harga seperti itu!" protes sakura

"memang!" balas sasuke "orang missquen sepertimu mana mampu membeli baju seperti ini Nona—" sasuke menjeda ucapannya "—nona haruno" sakura menunduk ia tidak mempunyai nyali hanya sekadar menatap lelaki depannya. sial jiwa **missqueen**nya memberontak termasuk sepatuhkaca

sakura tidak menjawap ia masih menunduk. dan hanya memandang kasut _fila _pinknya

lelaki itu berdengus. sakura dengar itu! ia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. lelaki itu hanya mendiam diri

klik!

sakura seperti mendengar sesuatu

klik!

apa jangan-jangan?!

klik!

bunyi itu tidak kedengaran lagi. sasuke menghempas bajunya pada sakura

"ambil!" ucap lelaki itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sakura disana

sakura memerhati kemeja putih ditangannya "humm baju mahal" gumannya. satu senyuman terukir dibibirnya..laa ku piki— "baju gratis mah. siapa yang nolak!"

**flashback off**

**petang itu direstoran akimichi**

"jadi begitulah" sakura menghela nafas. sakura menceritakan apa yang berlaku hari ini setelah pulang kuliah. ia menangkup mukanya sendiri di meja. tenten mengangguk-angguk, setelah sampai di tempat kerjanya wanita bercepol itu tidak henti-henti mempertanyakan soal baju itu pada sakura ketika ia tidak sengaja memperengoki baju putih itu di locker sakura. yah sakura dan tenten bekerja di sebuah restoran. restoran akimchi hanya kerja sembilan sih balik jam sepuluh malam. mula dari jam empat petang

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ino tau hal ini" tangan tenten diletakkan didagu dan mengelus-elusnya seolah ia memiliki janggut

sakura berdelik! "kau berencana ingin memberi tahunya?!" nada sakura tidak senang. tenten hanya melirik. sebuah senyuman penuh makna tercetak di wajah cantiknya

"kenapa kau takut? kalau ino meminta baju itu?" godanya

sakura berdengus "yang aku takutkan kalau tiba-tiba fansnya sasuke dapat tau dan menyerang ku!" balas sakura. mulut ember ino tidak boleh di ajak main-main. bahkan hinata dan naruto juga pacaran gara-gara ino. wanita pirang itu sibuk memberitahu hinata yang naruto menyukainya. walau pun pada saat itu naruto berterima kasih padanya, yah terima kasih pada mulut ember ino!

tenten mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sakura. ino juga hampir memberitahu neji. yang tenten menyukainya untung saja tenten mengancam ino akan mematahkan kuku-kuku panjangnya kalau ia berani-berani memberitahu neji. dan wanita pirang itu takut

"tapi sakura...kau seharusnya bertuah" ucap tenten matanya berbinar memandang emerland depannya.

"kenapa?"

alis sakura terangkat. namun tiba-tiba satu senyuman terbit di wajahnya

"sebab mendapat baju mahal dan gratis!?"

pekik keduanya senang. dasar aneh!

"tapi" tenten kembali bersuara

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" dahi sakura berlipat bingung "aneh kenapa?" tanyanya

"yap sasuke memberikanmu bajunya. sekali lagi BAJUNYA. sakura kau sedar tidak?!"

"maksudmu apa sih?!!"

"maknanya dia menyukaimu sakura haruno sialan?!!" pekik tenten. sakura memandang aneh. ia menghela nafas

"tenten gila?! wajar saja dia kan orang kaya!?" ucapan sakura membuat tenten terdiam. "iya juga hehe" tenten terkekeh kaku.

"memalukan!?" cibir sakura

"maaf-maaf" tenten mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. dengan senyuman aneh di wajah. sial memalukan sekali

"ten—"

"ehemm" seseorang berdehem dari belakang sakura dan tenten

"sudah habis bergosip?" soal shikamaru alisnya bergerak-gerak.

"shikamaru-san? emmm" emerland sakura bergerak sana-sini ia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh manajer galak itu. telinga cantiknya tidak siap diomeli belum lagi dirumah..sial_.._ia meremas apron hitam sepinggangnya

**kling-kling**

pintu berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk..oh godd siapa pun itu. terima kasih pada orang itu yang telah menyelamatkan sakura

"emm akuu harus melayan orang itu" sakura berbalik dan bergegas lari dari kaunter pembayaran itu. dimana tempat ia dan tenten terciduk sedang bergosip oleh manajer restoran itu.. 'maaf tenten' batin sakura menjerit bahagia.

namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja menduduk di kerusi. sakura mengeram tertahan, baru saja dia berbalik

"sakura-san" lelaki dengan baju hijau ketat seperti kentimun melambai pada sakura. 'Sialan' pikir sakura ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya

"lee-san"

senyuman terpaksa terbit di wajah sakura. terlambat ia tidak boleh mengelak lagi

"ingin minum apa lee-san?" tanya sakura dengan senyum manis? atau lebih tepatnya senyuman menahan kegeraman, kalau ia tau yang masuk tadi lee. ia akan siap diomeli oleh shikamaru daripada berhadapan dengan lee seperti ini. kenapa sakura tidak menyukainya? karena pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu menyukainya. sebenarnya menyukai sih tidak apa-apa tapi lelaki ini kalau jumpa sakura ia akan terus menempel pada wanita pink itu dan sakura kurang ah ralat..sangat tidak menyukainya

"ingin jus apel saja" senyuman lee memperlihatkan gigi putihnya..auww silau sekali. permirsa sekalian awas mata kalian!

"tapi buatan sakura-san" satu kedipan dilayangkan pada sakura. sakura mengidik

tenten yang ada di meja kaunter terbahak. "siapa suruh meninggalkan aku sendirian" sialan suara mengejek tenten membuat sakura tambah menahan geram. untung saat sakura berbalik. shikamaru meninggalkan ia sendirian membuat tenten terselamat dari omelan

"ah baiklah nanti aku akan buatkan lee-san" sakura berbalik ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan lelaki itu disana

"tunggu sakura-san—" apa lagi??! sakura berbalik

"ya lee-san?"

"apa makanan yang sakura-san sukakan disini?" alis sakura terangkat. tumben, sakura tampak berpikir. rasa kesal yang sempat ia rasakan hilang begitu saja. dasar wanita aneh-aneh

"emm omelet?" lah kenapa banyak-banyak omelet sih?!

lee mengangguk-angguk

"kalau begitu beri omelet dua" lee mengangkat jari membentuk dua. dahi sakura berlipat

"kenapa dua lee-san?" tanya sakura bingung. ia tersenyum "satu untuk kekasihnya lee-san?" tanyanya jahil. lee mengeleng pelan "bukan! untuk sakura-san temani aku makan!" perintah lee. memangnya kau siapa?!

"tidak bisa" ucap sakura

"aku sibuk lee-san" sakura sekali lagi ingin berbalik

"tunggu sakura-san?!" APA LAGI SEKARANG?! sakura mengigit bibir. ia berbalik menatap teman sekuliahnya itu. walau begitu lee mengambil jurusan kepolisian tau..

"ada lagi lee-san?" senyuman sakura sangat menakutkan. lee-san hati-hati sebentar lagi sakura akan meledak!

**kling-kling**

sekali lagi..,penyelamat!

"maaf lee-san kita mengobrol nanti saja" pamit sakura. ia berbalik dan menatap orang yang baru masuk dalam restoran

**sialan...**

ya tuhan kenapa kau begitu kejam? pekik batin sakura. kini yang didepannya adalah

"uchiha-san?" sapa tenten. tepat saat itu onyx sasuke menatap emerland sakura

_double shit?!_

kenapa hari ini sakura sesial ini sih?!

.

.

.

**kring! kring! kring**

bunyi khas ponsel nokia zaman 90an. berbunyi dalam ruangan keluarga haruno

"KIZASHIIII??!"

Sasori yang berada dalam kamarnya menguatkan volume headset miliknya. bahkan volume ponselnya saja masih belum menandingi kekuatan suara ibunya mebuki.

"APA LAGI SIH? MEBUKI?!" kali ini teriakkan kizashi pula kedengaran. apa orang tua-tua ini tidak lelah berteriak-teriak terus?!

kizashi tidak habis pikir. apa lagi yang mebuki ingin ia lakukan? ia baru saja duduk dan ingin menonton drama korea yang ia sukai. running man, tontonan yang bagus paman..

"astaga apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi ponselmu yang dari tadi berbunyi terus kizashi?!" tanya mebuki dari arah dapur. sepertinya nyonya haruno itu sedang memasak

kizashi berdengus bola matanya teralih dari televisi kali ini menatap sekeliling. mencari benda persegi yang dari tadi berbunyi terus. menganggu saja?!

"DIMANA?!" teriak kizashi lagi.. emm paman ponsel itu

ada di atas meja depanmu. ha ituu.. kizashi mengangkat ponsel itu dengan alis terangkat

"siapa ini?" tanyanya. bola matanya menatap televisi dan beralih pada ponsel ditangannya

"o9xxx—" kizashi membaca nombor itu satu persatu. emmm paman apa kau tidak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu dengan segera?

"YA TUHAN KIZASHI..CEPAT ANGKAT PANGGILANNYA ORANG TUA?!!" Pekik mebuki frustasi

"iya-iya" sahut kizashi. ribet dah!

**Tut!**

Tepat saat panggilan diangkat. si pemanggil malah mematikannya...

**dannnnggg...**

anggap saja bunyi horor dari anime naruto

kizashi menatap horor ponsel di tangannya. ia mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ke arah mebuki yang berdiri depan pintu dapur dengan penyapu ditangannya

**Glup~**

kizashi menelan air liur dengan susah payah..tamatlah riwayatku...

Sakura. sasori doakan ayahmu masuk surga!! guys jangan lupa doakan paman kizashi ya?

"SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN TERLALU MENONTON DRAMA KOREA SELALU ORANG TUA!??"

Dan berakhir lah mebuki mengejar kizashi yang berlari keluar rumah...

.

.

.

"kurasa kalian memang jodoh"

sakura berdelik!

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, ia mengemasi gelas yang baru saja sasuke gunakan. setelah melihat sakura lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. untung tenten telah berbaik hati pada sakura untuk melayan sasuke. kalau sakura mahh, FIX! tidak akan mau. dan lelaki itu hanya meminta kopi tanpa gula saja. dan sepertinya sasuke menunggu seseorang tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak jadi datang

**poor sasuke**

bahkan hampir satu jam lelaki duduk di sana. tanpa peneman.. yahhh sayang sekali! padahal kalau ada sepatuhkaca.. sepatuhkaca akan senang hati menemankannya. benar tidak sakura?

"yahh sebab kita baru saja menyebut-nyebut sasuke dan ia malah datang" sakura memutar mata bosan. kenapa tenten dengan topik anehnya tidak pernah terpisah?

"itu hanya kebetulan tenten!" tenten mengangkat "bahu siapa tau?" gumannya ia menyerahkan kain lap meja pada sakura.

"berhenti berpikir benda-benda yang aneh" nasihat sakura. ia mengelap meja. dan setelah itu berjalan ke arah westafel dan mencuci kain lap tadi.

tenten mengikutinya dari belakang

"jadi maksudmu kalau sasuke datang hari-hari ke sini maknanya dia jodohmu?" tanya tenten. sakura berdengus "tidak tau.. tenten berhentilah bertanya benda yang aneh?!!" pekik sakura. tenten terkekeh

"ohh aku tau" tenten memetik jari. satu bola lampu muncul di kepalanya "jodohmu ialah... " alis sakura terangkat tinggi

"lee-san"

"KYAAA?! TENTEN BERHENTI BERKATA ANEH?!!" tenten hanya terbahak. dan meninggalkan sakura yang frustasi sendiri..biarkan saja..satu jempol untuk tenten-san..

.

.

.

**sarapan pagi di kediaman uchiha**

"sasuke" suara fugaku memecah keheningan. setelah meminum air putih. fugaku memandang sasuke yang duduk disamping itachi

sasuke kembali menatap fugaku dengan muka bingung "segera laksanakan perintah kakekmu" ucap fugaku.

sasuke tertegun. ia mengapai gelas disampingnya dan meminum hingga tandas

"apa maksudmu ayah?" tanya sasuke dengan alis terangkat. sialan kakeknya ituu.. mikoto dan itachi hanya mendengar

"menikahi anak teman lamanya itu" ucap fugaku mantap.

sasuke mengenggam erat sudu ditangannya.

"kenapa bukan kakek saja yang menikahinya?!" tanya sasuke. uchiha madara, uchiha madara!! siap sedialah cucu tampanmu ingin berkunjung

"kau hanya bisa mendapatkan warisan keluarga uchiha. hanya dengan menikah saja sasuke"

"tapi kenapa harus menikah dengan perempuan pilihan kakek?!!" tanya sasuke. nasi goreng extra tomatnya dilupakan. mikoto menatap sasuke khawatir

"ikuti saja kemahuannya" fugaku menghirup ocha hangatnya dengan pelan. penuh karisma dan wibawa

"Tapi aku bisa saja menikah dengan perempuan. kemahuanku ayah?!" protes sasuke

"Sasuke" tegur itachi. ketika merasakan suara sasuke mula meninggi

"jumpa saja kakekmu bawa dia berdiskusi" ucap mikoto. fugaku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan istrinya

"apa boleh?" muka sasuke kelihatan ragu. fugaku mengangguk,

"baiklah aku akan jumpa kakek selepas habis kuliah" sasuke mengambil tasnya

"sasuke-kun makananmu" ucap mikoto ketika melihat anak bongsunya yang berjalan ke arahnya

"aku kenyang ibu" sasuke mengecup kedua pipi mikoto dengan pelan. KYAAA SASUKE-KUNN??!! KAMI JUGA INGIN...

sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga uchiha

"apa boleh fugaku-kun?" tanya mikoto lembut. fugaku mengeleng pelan

"biarkan saja..biarkan saja anak keras kepala itu memastikannya sendiri" mikoto hanya diam..

.

.

.

pagi-pagi ini entah apa yang membuat sakura jadi sesemangat ini. awal-awal lagi ia memasuki perpustakaan di kampusnya. ia ingin mencari buku tentang semua penyakit itu loh.. kan sakura mengikuti jurusan kedokteran. ia melangkah masuk tanpa bunyi. ahh suasana perpustlah yang sakura sukakan senyap dan nyaman, tepat saat sakura memilah buku ditangannya

"karinku mohon.." suara siapa itu??! telinga sakura bergerak. apa jangan-jangan penunggu perpust ini? yah ia pernah dengar rumor turun temurun para siswa di kampus ini..yang mengatakan ada seorang perempuan mati membunuh diri disini. entah kenapa sakura malah merinding sendiri ia melirik kekiri dan ke kanan

"tidak bisa sasuke-kun" ah ternyata memang orang. sakura mendesah lega..tapi tunggu? karin?? sasuke?! sakura sedikit mengintip dari rak buku tempat ia berdiri untung rak buku tempat ia berdiri tidak jauh dari sasuke dan karin..

"karin aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk mengaku sebagai kekasihku saja?"sasuke menatap memohon pada karin yang duduk didepannya "setelah itu aku akan mengatakan pada kakek yang kita putus saja"

"karin-san?" tidak heran kalau sakura mengenal dengan karin. karena mereka berdua ada dalam bidang yang sama. yahh kedokteran

"tidak bisa sasuke-kun" balas karin "aku sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan suigetsu" karin menunduk.

sasuke mendesah frustasi "aku akan meminta persetujuan suigetsu"

"suigetsu?" bisik sakura. kalau tidak silap suigetsu dari jurusan kepolisian juga, sakura semakin menempelkan telinganya

"suigetsu pasti tidak akan setuju. ia tau kita berdua bekas kekasih sasuke-kun?!!"

**whuatt??**

"mantan?" mata sakura melebar.."sialan!! gosip besar!?" guman sakura disertai senyuman jahil di wajahnya

"Sakura-san??!"

**Kamprett??!! **siapa itu?!! sakura berbalik

sialan tenyata ayame. si penjaga perpust

"Apa yang sakura-san lakukan??!" tanya ayame bingung..

"Psst ayame-san pelankan suara—"

sasuke bangkit dari duduknya

"SIAPA ITU??!"

"Sial" guman sakura. bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari perpust. CEPAT LARIII SAKURA-SAN??!! Diikuti sasuke dari belakang. yang tidak sempat mengetahui siapa si penguping itu sialan!!?


	4. pink panther

all of me oleh john legend

what would i do without your smart mount drawing me, and you kicking me out~

got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down~

what's going on in that beautiful mind

i'am on your magical mystery ride

semua orang yang ada di kantin kelihatan menikmati lagu yang sengaja diputar oleh pengawai kantin termasuk ino tenten dan hinata tampak menikmati lagu itu sambil menyantap makanan tengah hari. namun tidak sakura

si pinky seperti tidak berselera, hinata yang duluan menyadari sakura menatap si pinky yang hanya mencolek-colek makanannya sesekali ia kelihatan menghela nafas. tidak biasa sakura seperti ini

hinata menyentuh pundak sakura

"sakura-chan? ada yang menganggu mu?" tanyanya memastikan. sakura mengeleng pelan

"aku okay" sekali lagi helaan nafas dikeluarkan si pinky..

mana mungkin sakura mengatakan yang ia terciduk oleh penjaga perpust, menguping pembicaraan orang..ohh tidak?!! bagaimana kalau misal kata sasuke bertanya pada ayame siapa yang telah lancang mendengar perbualannya dengan karin?! bagaimana kalau sasuke datang dan memarahinya? wajar saja si sasuke itu marah nona sakura kau yang telah lancang menguping pembicaraannya

bagaimana kalau si sasuke datang dan mempermalukannya? ohh tidak apakah zaman kuliah sakura berakhir sesadis ini?! sakura mengeleng pelan..ia hanya berdoa semoga sasuke tidak melihatnya masa ia berlari keluar perpustakaan tadi...tapi—ayame melihatnya~

bayangan dimana sasuke memarahinya di depan banyak orang membuat sakura mengidik ngeri..adegan dimana Kdrama memaparkan actor wanitanya dipermalukan..bermain di pikiran sakura...sepertinya apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar

"SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN TERLALU MENONTON DRAMA KOREA SELALU ORANG TUA!??"

ayat haruno mebuki di episode (gosip besar)

sekali lagi sakura menghela nafas..bagaiman—

'tenang-tenang' pikir sakura 'sasuke pasti tidak melihatku tadi pagi..jadi anggap tiada apa-apa yang berlaku' pikirnya lagi.

"ra-?"

"HARUNO SAKURA??!!"

Suara cempreng ino membuyarkan pikiran sakura. wanita pinky itu menatap kesal pada ino. dan ino-san? lihat sekelilingmu,

ino tersenyum bangga ketika sakura menatapnya. namun senyuman itu luntur ketika ia baru menyadari ternyata mahasiswa yang lainnya tengah menatap ke arah mereka berempat. dengan tatapan tajam

"maaf-maaf" ino membungkuk-bungkuk kepada mahasiswa yang lainnya sebelum ia duduk kembali ke tempatnya

sakura berdengus "pig? apa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan pelan?"

"salah sendiri! melamun terus" balas ino. sakura hanya menghela nafas...By the way helaan nafas itu yang ke berapa? apa kalian ada mengiranya tadi?? okay lupakan!

"ada apa pig?" daripada beradu mulut dengan ino lebih baik. ia bertanya balik apa yang wanita blonde itu mahukan

"sepatutnya aku yang bertanya jidat! sejak tadi kau hanya menghela nafas dan melamun saja!"

tenten dan hinata mengangguk membenarkan apa yang ino katakan

"iya sakura apa ada yang menganggu mu?" kali ini wanita bercepol pula bertanya

"aku baik-baik saja" balas sakura lemah

"tidak..,pasti ada yang menganggumu!! pasti!!"

ino bersikeras ingin si pinky mengakui apa yang sedang bermain dalam pikirannya

"apakah sasuke?"

bingo!!

How many times do I have to tell you?

entah kenapa lagu john legend berjudul all of me seolah menjawab pertanyaan tenten

sakura terdiam seketika

"bukan" balasnya namun seketika ia mengenyit bingung dengan pertanyaan tenten "kenapa dalam banyak-banyak sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan

tenten hanya mengangkat bahu. sakura berdengus jus orangenya diambil dan dihirup dengan pelan

"ne hinata dimana naruto? selalunya ia selalu mengikuti kita makan bersama" hinata menelan makanan dalam mulutnya di ambil tisu depannya. dan mengelap bibirnya pelan "humm dia lagi bersama sasuke-san"

"sasuke-san?" tenten hanya ber-oh-ria buah apel di hadapannya di ambil dan memakannya

cause all of me, loves all of you

"sasuke dan naruto saling mengenal?" tanya ino kepo. hinata mengangguk. sakura hanya diam sambil sesekali jus orangenya dihirup pelan. ia langsung tidak mendengar pembicaraan sahabatnya. ia masih memikir bagaimana cara ia bersikap kalau-kalau terjumpa dengan sasuke. terjumpa dimana sakura-san? apakah kalian ada janji?

"naruto-kun dan sasuke-san sudah saling mengenal sejak SD tapi mereka sempat lost contact ketika sasuke-san pindah sekolah ke amerika dan mereka kembali berjumpa ketika naruto-kun pindah sekolah dari jepang ke amerika. ino-chan ingatkan?"

ino mengangguk saking antusiasnya. yah masa SMP naruto sempat pergi ke amerika dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sasuke. dan biar saja hinata yang sambung ceritanya...sepatuhkaca haus!! pengen minum

"dan naruto-kun pada masa itu bersekolah yang sama dengan sasuke-san dan ketika kelulusan, naruto-kun balik ke jepang untuk melanjut kuliahnya di sini. manakalah sasuke-san menyambung kuliahnya di amerika" ucap hinata panjang lebar. ino mengangguk

"kenapa ingin tau ino?" kali ini si cepol malah kembali kepo.

all your perfect imperfections

lah kupikir lagu itu sudah habis?

"apa salahnya? aku hanya ingin tau saja" balas ino. namun tiba-tiba matanya penangkap penampakan siluet seseorang yang baru saja masuk kantin. matanya melebar

"ohh tuhan?! sasuke-san?!!"

deg?!!

mendengar nama sasuke disebut jantung sakura spontan berdetak dengan kuat..

"sasuke-san tampan sekali!?"

"kyaa dia menatap ke sini?!!"

"sasuke-san duduk disini saja"

"Rin-chan kau mimisan?!! kyaa?!"

Para wanita mula histeris.

"hei sakura!" jemari lentik ino mencolek pundak sakura

"pangeranmu datang tuh~" bibir ino menunjuk sasuke yang sedang berbaris mengantri makanan. hanya dia seorang. dimana naruto?! bukan kah kata hinata lelaki jabrik itu bersama sasuke? entalah

sakura hanya menoleh malas "humm~" gumannya pendek. sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan sasuke yang kurang menyenang. ia membuatkan sakura kurang meminati lelaki itu. apa lagi mendengar ucapan sasuke pagi tadi tambah-tambah membuat sakura enggan hanya menatap lelaki itu.., bukan kecewa ya?! Camkan itu!? dan kalian juga tau kenapa sakura takut hanya sekadar menatap lelaki itu bukan?

"sakura-chan kau kelihatan tidak okay?" ucap hinata. ia cukup khawatir. tapi tunggu dulu?!! bukan kah sakura ada mengatakan yang ia ada pergi ke perpust pagi tadi?! atau jangan-jangan?!!..

"sakura?!!" tenten menyentuh kedua pundak sakura. membuat wanita pink itu mahu tidak mahu menatap tenten dengan malas.

"bukan kah pagi tadi kau ada ke perpust?!" sakura mengangguk.

"ohh tidak!!?" ino menatap tenten bingung. namun seketika wajah ino kelihatan panik! tunggu dulu?! apa yang sedang berlaku?!! ino-san?!

"jidat?!! demi tuhan!! kau mungkin ketempel hantu di perpust?!" pekik ino

hening..

yang hanya kedengaran suara berisik para mahasiswa lainnya

"berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" sakura mengoyangkan kedua pundaknya mengisyaratkan tenten melepaskannya.

tenten menarik kembali tangannya "siapa tau?" gumannya. tangannya memanjang ke pinggan ino

plak!!

"gunakan sudunya tenten sialan!?" sudu ditangan ino digunakan untuk memukul tangan tenten yang telah kurang ajar ingin mengambil ayam goreng di pinggan nona yamanaka

tenten berdengus. di ambil sudu miliknya

"ya tuhan?! ambil sudu yang baru kenapa?!"

Sementara dua wanita aneh itu beradu mulut mengenai sudu lebih baik kita beralih pada sakura. wanita pink itu menatap sasuke yang tidak jauh dari mejanya hanya sekitar tiga meja jadi pembatas bagi keduanya, wanita itu hanya diam. sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

sasuke menatap ke luar pintu kelasnya. pikirannya berkecamuk antara memikirkan perjodohan. dan si penguping pagi tadi. ah ia membuat pangeran tampan kita sakit kepala mau di pijatin kepalanya sasuke-san?

'aku perlu mendatangi si penguping! mesti!!' pikirnya, untung si ayame. penjaga perpust memberitahu nya siapa si penguping..

flashback on

"sial.. ia cepat sekali!!" guman sasuke dan yang lebih sial lagi ia tidak melihatnya. bagaimana kalau si penguping membocorkan percakapan antara ia dan karin. Fix! sasuke perlu tau siapa penguping sialan itu!??

sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah perpust. tepat saat ia masuk ayame sedang menyusun buku

'lebih baik ku tanya' pikir nya

"maaf ayame-san? bisa ku tahu? siapa perempuan yang ada disana tadi?" jari telunjuk sasuke menunjuk tempat si penguping tadi berdiri

"oh sakura-san?" oh ternyata namanya sakura

"sakura?" tanya sasuke. ayame mengangguk

"dia dari jurusan mana?"

"kalau tidak silap— jari telunjuk ayame menekan pipinya sendiri. berpikir

—dia dari jurusan kedokteran" balas ayame

"apa kau pasti?"

ayame mengangguk "pasti!"

"sebenarnya kalau mau mengenalnya mudah saja. rambutnya berwarna pink"

"pink?"

flashback off

sasuke mengusap dagunya. sebenarnya masa makan tengah hari tadi ia ada melihat sosok yang dikatakan ayame. tapi ia masih belum bertindak! ia juga ada mengatakan pada karin.. dan karin mengenalnya tapi sasuke meminta wanita berambut merah itu untuk bersikap biasa saja. yah beri dulu sakura untuk bernafas lega dulu, licik bukan?

sasuke masih menatap ke arah pintu. tunggu-tunggu siapa tau sakura tiba-tiba melintas depan kelasnya. siapa tau?

"dobe alihkan tanganmu!"

sasuke melirik naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya seperti kiba dan shino. berbicara sih tidak apa-apa tapi pemuda kuning itu merangkul sasuke sambil tertawa. entah apa yang mereka bicarakan

sasuke hanya menghela nafas. naruto sialan..baru saja ia kembali menatap ke arah pintu. seseorang tiba-tiba melintas depan kelasnya itu seperti!—

'sakura?!!'

sasuke serta-merta bangkit dari duduknya. dan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat naruto yang masih merangkulnya mau tidak mahu terjengkal ke belakang

"apa yang kau buat sih Teme— hei?! aku masih belum selesai bicara?!" pekik naruto. dan sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari ke luar tanpa aba-aba

sasuke berjalan tanpa menimbulkan sebarang bunyi. dibelakang sakura tanpa diketahui oleh si empu. wanita itu sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya sambil berjalan. apa yang kau cari sakura-san?

tunggu-tunggu! untuk situasi yang sekarang. kalian lebih baik memasang instrumental pink panther. kalian pasti tau kan? hahaha

dududu gitu nggak sih? hahaha bayangkan aja sendiri!

sasuke melihat ke kiri dan kanan memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. setelah mengikuti wanita pink itu beberapa minit tiba masanya melancarkan aksi!

sasuke mengangkat tangan dan meletaknya di punggung sakura, ia menolak si pinky dan memaksanya memasuki sebuah ruangan terdekat! hanya ruangan itu yang terdekat saat ini

"Tunggu? siapa?! apa??!kya!??"

jerit sakura. tunggu sasuke-san itu..?!! lahh dah masuk? tapi itu toilet pria sasuke-san!!

"APA YANG KAU—??!" ucapan sakura terhenti ketika ia berbalik dan menatap si pelaku.

"uchiha-san?!" ucapnya takut-takut. sasuke tidak menjawap ia memandang tajam pada wanita depannya

"ada yang bisa aku bantu? uchiha-san?" tanya sakura ia mengedarkan pandangan dalam toilet pria itu. tidak berani menatap sasuke

"seperti nya kau juga tau maksudku sakura haruno!"

balas sasuke tajam

Glupp~

sakura menelan ludah "maksud uchiha-san?" cicitnya. sial ia takut sekarang

"aku harap kau tidak memberitahu orang. mengenai apa yang aku katakan pada karin pagi tadi!?" pandangan sasuke semakin tajam. sakura semakin takut..

"maaf uchiha-san tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa!!" bantah sakura. ia cuba bersikap tenang, sial apa ayame yang memberitahu sasuke?! memangnya siapa lagi sakura-san! ya tuhan!!

"ayame yang memberitahu" sasuke menjawap pertanyaan yang bermain di pikiran sakura.

glup

sakura kembali menelan ludah. sialan ayame!! kini sakura tidak menjawap. ia juga tidak berani menatap sasuke.

"uc-uchiha-san a-aku—" sakura gagap.

"kau apa? sakura-san?" sasuke melangkah pelan ke arah sakura.

sakura melangkah mundur

"uchiha-san sungguh! aku tidak sengaja!?" balas sakura. wanita pink itu semakin takut

bruk!

sakura tersandar pada westafel di belakangnya. sasuke berdengus mendengar ucapan sakura

"tidak sengaja heh?" sasuke berucap sinis. ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ditepi westafel mengurung sakura di sana.

ia mendekatkan muka!? SASUKE-SAN TUNGGU??! JANGAN LAKUKAN AKSI 18 DISINI KYAAAA?!?

Dekat sekali! Hidung mereka saja hampir bersentuhan

"penguping pembicaraan orang? kau cakap tidak sengaja?! yang benar saja!"

Bisik sasuke geram..ia semakin menghimpit sakura. manakalah si pinky menahan dada sasuke agar tidak mendekat. bisa dilihat kedua belah pipi si pinky memerah

"uchiha-san sungguh ak—"

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

sakura menegang, spontan dua orang berbeza warna rambut itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara

disana hatake kakashi selaku dosen kampus memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan sulit di arti

"Matilah..."

"jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?" kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja.

kini sakura dan sasuke berada di ruangan dosen tampan itu. yah menurut sakura sih walau pun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah dosen itu, tapi ia pasti kakashi pasti tampan tanpa masker..pasti!

dua pasangan itu duduk menghadap kakashi. sakura menunduk manakalah sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya

"Kakashi-sensei kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" cicit sakura takut-takut. sialan INI SEMUA SALAH SI RAMBUT ANEH?!!

"oh ya? tidak melakukan apa-apa? di toilet pria? berduaan pula?" kakashi menatap kedua anak didiknya dengan tajam

sasuke menghela nafas "sensei apa yang sakura katakan memang benar" ucap si raven.

kakashi bersandar pada kerusi.

"bisa dijelaskan secara terperinci uchiha? kau taukan? aku tidak akan mudah percaya padamu. karena kalau bukan aku yang jumpa kalian semasa di toilet tadi, kalian bisa dihukum karena melakukan aksi berbau s*x"

ucap nya panjang lebar. sakura memerah. sialan ucapan dosen itu terlalu Vulgar

"kakashi-sensei itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!?" pekik sakura. untung ruangan kakashi kedap suara. sekurang-kurangnya tiada mendengar pekikan si pinky

"jadi jelaskan" balas kakashi. sakura menghela nafas

"baiklah. jadi begini—"

setelah menjelaskan semua kesalah fahaman yang telah berlaku, kakashi mengangguk-angguk "humm baiklah aku percaya"

sakura menghela nafas lega. 'syukurlah tuhan'

"tapi— kakashi menjeda ucapannya "—ku harap kalian tidak melakukan aksi seperti tadi! terutama kau—"

jari telunjuk kakashi menunjuk sasuke.

"jangan seenak jidat saja menolak orang masuk toilet. karena kalau contohnya tsunade atau pun orochimaru-san yang jumpa kalian tadi. kemungkinan besar kalian berdua bisa di buang dari kampus ini"

sakura menutup mulut tidak percaya. ya tuhan betapa bahayanya situasi mereka tadi, sasuke mengangguk

"baiklah sepertinya pembicaraan kita hanya sampai sini" sasuke dan sakura mengangguk. mereka bangkit dari duduk masing-masing. membungkuk terlebih dahulu pada kakashi sebelum berjalan membuka pintu. Ralat sakura lah yang membuka pintu

brak!

pintu tertutup pelan. sakura menghela nafas sebelum melirik sasuke dan menatap tajam lelaki uchiha itu

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!?" tuduh sakura. sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya

"hei nona haruno!? kalau bukan kau sendiri lancang menguping pembicaraanku dan karin. kejadian tadi pasti tidak terjadi"

"itu?!!...arghh" sial sakura kehabisan kata-kata. dua sajoli itu masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu kakashi

"apa pun itu semua salahmu..TITIK!?" balas sakura. sasuke hanya berdengus

"ka—"

"Sasuke? sakura?"

sasuke dan sakura spontan menoleh ke sumber suara

"naruto?" ucap keduanya bersamaan

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

ucap naruto basa-basi. ah hinata juga ada disini ternyata. wanita indigo itu hanya menatap sakura dan sasuke bergantian. satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya

"kami dari ruangan kakashi-sensei. dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya sakura balik. mencuba agar si jabrik tidak bertanya lebih. walau pun ia tau naruto sedang menemankan hinata menghantar buku ke perpust

"hanya menemankan hinata" balas naruto. sasuke berjalan ke arah berlawanan melintasi naruto dan hinata.

"hn dobe ikut aku!" gumannya. naruto hanya mengangguk. ia menyentuh kepala hinata

"pulang nanti. aku hantarkan balik ne hinata-chan!" ucap si jabrik

"sakura temankan hinata boleh?"

sakura mengangguk. naruto berbalik. sebenarnya tunangan naruto siapa? sasuke atau hinata?

"teme tunggu aku..."jerit naruto.

sasuke sempat berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. onxynya menatap sakura penuh arti.

Sakura berbalik

"mari, hinata" sakura merangkul lengan hinata. sambil berjalan

"humm baiklah"

"ne hinata" bisik sakura "kejadian tadi biar hanya kita yang tau ya?" bisiknya. hinata tersenyum "baiklah sakura-chan"

"terima kasih hinata"


	5. cincin

petang itu di Universitas konoha

"tenten pig!?"

panggilan seseorang sukses membuat ino dan tenten yang sedang ngobrol. menoleh ke belakang

dan siapa lagi kalau bukan si pinky bersama hinata mereka berdua berjalan ke arah dua wanita cantik itu,

saat ini mereka di lorong kampus. pulang ke rumah adalah tujuan utama. memandangkan jam pelajaran juga sudah habis.

"sakura?" sahut ino "kalian dari mana?" tanya tenten ketika sakura dan hinata sudah dekat dengan mereka

"dari perpust" ucap hinata pelan seperti biasa.

"ohh" sahut ino dan tenten bersamaan. seketika mereka berempat meneruskan langkah yang sempat terhenti

"ne tenten" sakura merangkul si cepol

"tolong beritahu si galak yang hari ini aku libur..ya? ya?" maksud sakura si galak siapa lagi kalau bukan shikamaru manajer mereka. yahh saat ini sakura tidak lagi memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi. dia tidak akan diteror oleh siapa-siapa lagi, dan itu sukses membuat si pinky merasa bebas dan lega

tenten membalas rangkulan sakura

"boleh...tapi besok traktir aku? bagaimana?" tawar tenten. sakura tampak berpikir. sebelum mengangguk

"Deal!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. sakura melepaskan rangkulan

"ne jidat!" tangan kiri ino menyentuh pundak sakura.

sakura menoleh ke arah ino dengan alis terangkat

"kau sudah tidak galau lagi?" tanya ino. mengingat bagaimana gaya sakura tengah hari tadi. pendiam dan kuat melamun

sakura berdelik "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"yahh kuat melamun? pendiam? bahkan naruto saja kalau bertengkar dengan hinata. ia tidak segalau dirimu!?"

hinata terkekeh mendengar ucapan ino. sakura berdengus "aku tidak galau!?" balasnya.

"oh yaa??" tenten menyeringai. "apa kau memikirkan seseorang" sesi interogasi bermula

"humm!! tidak!?" tegas sakura "berhentilah bertanya mengenai kehidupan percintaanku tenten sialan!??"

pekik sakura gemas. tenten dan ino tertawa manakalah hinata hanya menahan senyum

"ohh jadi? maknanya kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" goda ino. sakura memerah

"tidak ada"

"oh ya? tadi kau kata 'kehidupan percintaanku?' itu maksudnya kau sudah memiliki kekasih, ayo perkenalkan dengan kami sakura-chan"

tambah tenten. sakura semakin gemas. tenten sialan entah kenapa setiap kali dua sahabatnya menggodanya mesti dengan topik, kekasih?! Mungkin sebab terlalu lama menjomblo kali! positive thinking saja

sakura berhenti dan berbalik menatap ketiga temannya

"sudah ku bilang tidak ada?!" ucapnya gemas! ia bertolak pinggang. menatap tajam dengan dua sahabatnya

"hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali sakura!"

tenten tertawa. sambil memegang perutnya diikuti oleh ino. sakura memerah. semua orang yang lalu di lorong yang sama menatap empat sahabat itu dengan geli. pemandangan macam ini sudah biasa bagi mereka

"F*ck off?!" ucap sakura kasar

"HAHHAHA"

suara tenten mula tidak terkawal. ah menggoda sakura adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan

"kalian hentikan~" ucap hinata. ohh lihatlah wajah merajuk si pinky sungguh mengemaskan. sakura masih di posisinya berdiri menatap ketiga sahabatnya

"sialan?!" guman sakura.

tepat saat ia berbalik

brak!

"OHH tuhan??!" mata sakura membulat memandang buku yang tidak bersalah ada depan kakinya

"maaf-maaf!?"

sakura menunduk mengambil buku itu.

"sekali lagi maaf aku tid-UCHIHA-SAN?" pekik sakura. kenapa setiap kali ia menabrak seseorang. orang itu selalu uchiha sasuke? kenapa tiada yang lain?

ino dan tenten berhenti ketawa. mereka berdua menatap sasuke dengan mata membulat. begitu juga dengan wanita-wanita yang lalu dilorong yang sama

sasuke terdiam ia memandang sakura yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

"apa kau tiada hobi lain selain menabrak orang haruno?" ucap sasuke sarkatik

"uchiha-san sungguh aku tidak sengaja?" balas sakura ia menyerah buku itu pada sasuke

"lain kali gunakan kedua matamu untuk melihat. haruno!" sasuke mengambil buku itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. sakura menunduk. ia berbalik menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang dibelakangnya

"ini semua salah kalian berdua?!" jari telunjuk sakura menunjuk tenten dan ino.

"KYAA?! SAKURA KAU BERTUAH SEKALI?!" pekik ino.

dan sakura hanya memutar mata

"bodoh" gumannya...

"tadaima~"

sakura bersandar pada pintu rumah sambil menanggalkan sepatunya.

sunyii~

dahinya berkerut bingung. tumben? selalunya petang-petang begini keluarganya akan berisik seperti pasar.

sakura mengambil sendal rumah dan memakainya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam

"mama? papa? sasori?" panggil sakura ketika tidak mendapati tiga sosok yang dicarinya diruang tamu

ia berjalan ke arah dapur

kosong...

dengan alis berkerut sakura berguman "mereka ke mana?"

sakura berbalik ke ruang tamu rumah mereka. sebenarnya rumah keluarga haruno tidak berapa besar. hanya ada tiga kamar, dua toilet. satu dapur dan satu ruang tamu tentunya...

"tadaima~" tepat saat sakura pergi ke ruang tamu. kizashi mebuki dan sasori baru saja tiba

"okaeri. kalian darimana?" tanya sakura. ia memandang sasori yang terus berbaring di sofa panjang. dan kizashi di single sofa manakalah mebuki terus memasuki dapur..., ibu-ibu mah gitew

"dari sekolah sasori. ada acara" balas kizashi ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "hieww panas sekali!" gumannya lagi.. sakura hanya ber-oh ria. ia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sasori

"masa balik dari sekolah sasori tadi. kami ada singgah di tempat kerja mu..tapi si cepol itu- siapa namanya"

tanya mebuki ia duduk disamping sakura

"tenten"

"haa yaa!! tenten katanya kau tidak masuk kerja? apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap mebuki lagi. ia memandang sakura khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja"

mata sakura fokus memandang televisi yang sempat dihidupkan sasori ketika ia mahu berbaring di sofa tadi. memaparkan rancangan variety show korea. yang entah mana lucunya sehingga sasori dan kizashi terkikik tidak jelas.. itu running man sakura-san..RUNNING MAN?!!

"jadi apa yang membuatmu tidak bekerja?" tanya kizashi pula

"hanya malas saja" guman sakura. mebuki hanya mengangguk-angguk

Tap!

tap!

tap!

seseorang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah pintu

brak!

pintu terbuka..

lelaki berjas hitam itu membungkuk hormat "madara-sama..Tuan muda sudah tiba" ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisinya tetap membungkuk

"humm suruh dia masuk!" balas lelaki berumur sekitar enam puluhan itu...lelaki berjas hitam itu menegakkan badan sebelum berdiri disamping pintu mempersilah sosok tadi untuk masuk

"hn kakek"

"sasuke-chan?! lama tidak melihatmu" madara merentangkan tangan "berikan kakekmu pelukan!" ucapnya. sasuke memutar mata ia berjalan ke arah madara dan memeluk madara. khas laki-laki gitu loh..

"apa khabarmu anak muda? sudah hampir lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. kau semakin tampan saja" ucap madara

sasuke menghela nafas dalam "kakek kita ada bertemu di pesta perkawinan obito tahun lalu" ucapnya..madara mengingat-ingat

"ah ya kakek lupa" balas madara disertai dengan senyuman di wajah tuanya

"duduk dulu. biar kita bisa mengobrol dengan tenang" sasuke mengangguk. ia duduk di sofa hadapan sang kakek

"err temari-san?" panggil madara pada wanita berjas hitam. yang berdiri disampingnya. itu adalah assisten sekali gus bodyguard madara

"haih madara-sama?"

"bawakan kopi tanpa gula untuk kami berdua" pinta madara. temari mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan sasuke dan madara di ruangan peribadi madara. yah madara tinggal ber-asingan dengan fugaku..berjauhan lah istilahnya

"jadi ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? sasuke-chan?" tanya madara. kaki kirinya di letakkan di paha kanannya.

sasuke berdengus "kakek berhentilah memanggilku begitu!" ketusnya. madara hanya terkekeh "tidak! sebelum kau mempunyai anak!" tegasnya

sasuke hanya menghela nafas..."aku ingin kakek membatalkan perjodohan tidak jelas itu!?" balasnya

"kenapa?" tanya madara alisnya terangkat

"karena aku akan mencari gadis yang aku mahukan!" balas sasuke

"sasuke-chan. sasuke-chan" ucap madara. "se umur hidupmu sampai sekarang. kekasih saja kau masih belum punya apa lagi calon istri" ejek madara

Damn

sasuke kalah

sasuke hanya berdengus. kakek sialan

"kakek~"

"perjodohan antara kau dan gadis itu sudah ada sejak kakek masih muda lagi sasuke" ucap madara

wow selama itu?! mengesankan?!

"kakek bisa saja hanya mereka-reka cerita" sahut sasuke tidak percaya! DEMI TUHAN?! SEPATUKACA JUGA TIDAK PERCAYA?!!?

"itu-"

"kopinya madara-sama" ucap temari. entah sejak kapan wanita itu disana. apa kalian ada yang melihatnya masuk?tadi?...temari meletakan kopi itu satu di depan madara dan satu lagi depan sasuke

madara mengambil kopinya dan menghirupnya pelan. dan meletaknya kembali

"jadi mei adalah bekas kekasih kakek semasa di SMA dulu. dan kami berjanji kalau seandainya kami tidak dapat menikah. maka cucu kami lah yang akan kami nikahkan" ucap madara panjang lebar

"dan melibatkan aku? kakek sungguh hebat!" ejek sasuke. ia bertepuk tangan

"hahaha" madara tertawa pelan "tidak, kalau seadainya kau memiliki kekasih sebelum kuliah lagi" ucap madara

"tapi sekarang saja kalau kakek ingin aku punya kekasih boleh..." balas sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. madara terkekeh "terlambat sasuke-chan" balas madara

"kakek sudah menghantar cincin yang pernah kakek beri pada mei...untuk melamar gadis itu"

seketika sasuke merasa rahang jatuh ditempat

madara membolak-balik kertas putih ditangan. setelah cucu tampannya habis 'berkunjung' lelaki tampan itu langsung pulang ke rumah. merajuk! madara tau itu.. cucu tampannya itu pasti marah setelah madara melamar gadis itu tanpa sasuke ketahui

ia menghela nafas

drup!

drup!

drup!

suara apa itu? madara yang sedang duduk di kerusi kebesarannya menoleh ke arah pintu

brak!!

pintu terbuka dengan kasar!

"Madara-sama!??" teriak seseorang

"temari?!" balas madara. sumpah temari tidak pernah. berkelakuan begini

"ada apa?" tanya madara.

"itu..." temari ngos-ngosan. bayangkan saja ia berlari dari pintu utama. pergi ke kantor peribadi madara. bayangkan saja

"ada apa?" ucap madara. tidak sabaran

"iruka-san telah salah alamat. menghantar cincin itu?!" balas tenten setelah beberapa saat menghirup udara

"APA?!!" madara serta-merta bangkit dari duduknya. temari masih di tempat ia berdiri, depan pintu.

"kenapa boleh salah?!! kalian ini tidak becus sama sekali mengerjakan tugas?!" marah madara. temari menunduk

"maaf madara-sama"

"alamat siapa cincin itu dihantar?!"

"alamat..." temari mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya. ia membuka pesan. yahhh ia diberitahu oleh iruka melalui pesan

"alamat...keluarga haruno"

TBC

10-9-2019

#Sepatukaca


	6. aunt mei

"HAHAHAHA" Tawa si tua madara bergelegar. dalam ruangan miliknya. temari dan iruka hanya menampilkan wajah memerah

"bagaimana kami tidak salah madara-sama anda saja yang typo menulis haruno menjadi haruko" protes temari

"iya" balas iruka jengkel

"iya maaf-maaf" madara menghapus airmata disudut matanya. ia masih terkekeh pelan..

yah terima kasih dengan madara yang hampir membuat temari dan iruka hampir sakit jantung? bagaimana tidak! si kakek madara telah typo menulis yang sepatutnya haruno malah menjadi haruko. tau apa yang membuat temari dan iruka beruntung? karena iruka telah menghantar cincin itu pada keluarga haruno. padahal sepatutnya kalau ia mengikut alamat yang di tulis madara..

ia pasti telah salah menghantar cincin itu, untung ketika ia membaca alamat yang diberi ia telah salah membaca dengan haruka bertukar haruno...inilah yang disebut kesalahan yang membawa keberuntungan.. faham nggak sih?

"haaaahhh" ia menghela nafas dalam

"jadi sekarang macam mana?" tanya temari. madara menopang dagu. "hummm hubungi saja mei. dia pasti tau" balas madara

"tapi kenapa? mei terumi-san marganya berlainan dengan bakal menantu anda?" tanya iruka. pertanyaannya sukses membuat temari menoleh

"jadi yang mei jodohkan dengan sasuke-chan adalah keponakannya. anak sulung haruno. tapi aku belum mengenalnya. temari apa kau sudah mendapatkan datanya?" tanya madara. temari menggangguk ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"ini madara-sama" temari menolak amplop itu pada madara

srek! srek! srek!

amplop dibuka...

satu gambar si pinky dengan muka mengemaskan di keluarkan dari amplop

Gambar ini semasa si pinky berambut pendek

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

usia : 21 tahun

Tinggi : 168 Cm

Klarifikasi : Mahasiswa

Afiliasi : Konoha

Ayah : haruno kizashi

Ibu : haruno mebuki

Saudara : Haruno sasori

"kerja yang bagus temari" madara tersenyum bangga

8:59 pm

DIRUMAH KELUARGA HARUNO

Sakura mengosok-gosok rambutnya sepinggangnya mengunakan handuk. sambil berjalan menuju dapur

disana ada mebuki yang sedang memasak makan malam.

sasori dan kizashi? jangan tanya mereka berdua tentu saja menghadap menatap televisi macam biasa

"mah perlu bantuan?" tawar sakura. ia menarik kerusi dan duduk sambil menghadap mebuki yang tengah menata makanan

"tidak perlu. panggil kizashi dan sasori untuk makan malam" balas mebuki. sakura mengangguk ia bangkit dari duduk dan menuju ke ruang tamu

"makan malam sudah siap"

"HAHAHAH lucu sekali?!" kizashi menghapus air matanya. saking ketawa cukup lama

sakura mengenyit alis. "Makan malam sudah siap!" ucapnya lagi. kali ini ia berkacak pinggang. menatap sasori dan kizashi bergantian

"sebentar lagi!" balas sasori matanya langsung tidak berkedip menatap televisi.

sakura berdengus. ia berbalik menuju dapur,

"mereka terlalu fokus menonton televisi mah" keluh sakura. mebuki yang sudah duduk manis di kerusi miliknya berdengus "Tunggu biar mama yang panggil" mebuki bangkit dari duduknya. sakura hanya mengangguk

"kizashi-kun sasori-kun makan malam sudah siap!" samar-samar suara mebuki kedengaran dari dapur entah kenapa sakura memiliki perasaan kurang enak

"sebentar lagi kalian makan saja dulu" balas kizashi.

"baiklah" sahut mebuki

PLAK! PLAK!

apa itu?! sakura melihat ke arah mebuki yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya diikuti kizashi dan sasori dari belakangnya sambil memegang pipi? hei ada apa dengan kalian?

"sakura beri nasinya"ucap mebuki, sakura hanya mengangguk. ia melirik ke arah kizashi dan sasori yang duduk depannya. tanpa diberitahu pun ia tau apa yang telah terjadi. bisa dilihat kedua pipi ayah dan anak itu ada bekas tamparan

"humpp!" sakura mengigit lidah. menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. ia kembali duduk setelah mengambil nasi

"sakura apa kau ada memesan sesuatu?" tanya mebuki. ikan yang tadi dimasaknya disuap ke mulut

sakura menatap ibunya. "tidak! memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik

"tadi ada orang menghantar kotak berukuran kecil katanya untukmu" balas mebuki lagi.

benarkah? mungkin orang salah hantar. apa maksud mama kotak yang di atas ranjang ku tadi?"

tanya sakura. ia baru mengingat setelah pulang kuliah tadi ada kotak berukuran kecil di atas ranjangnya tapi ia belum membukanya, mebuki mengangguk

"Apa kau sudah membukanya?" tanya mebuki. sakura meminum sup miliknya "belum lagi"

"jangan membukanya kalau bukan milikmu" sampuk kizashi "Aww mebuki tamparan mu sakit sekali" tambah kizashi lagi. ia menyentuh pipi kirinya, sakura terkekeh ia sudah tidak dapat menahan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahan.

mebuki hanya melirik sinis

"sudahku bilang? kalau masa makan, makan dulu bukan hanya 24 jam menonton televisi. televisi itu tidak akan lari!" balas mebuki tajam. ia yang sempat menatap kizashi kini beralih pada sasori

"kau?" sumpit ditangan mebuki digunakan untuk menunjuk si bongsu "apa kerja sekolah mu sudah siap? yang sejak tadi menonton televisi?"

tanyanya. si tampan sasori yang hendak memakan ikan miliknya terhenti. mukanya berubah pucat. tapi walau begitu ia tetap kelihatan tampan! ahh apa kah ada yang ingin jadi adik iparnya sakura-san? kalau ada sila mendaftar diri dengan segera..sekali lagi SEGERA?!!

"be-belum" cicit sasori takut-takut. mebuki hanya mengangguk-angguk "baiklah...selagi belum siap! TIDAK BOLEH MENONTON TELEVISI!" Ucap mebuki penuh penekanan. tapi sasori-kun! kau kan punya ponsel! tengok saja di youtub—

"ponsel juga mama sita!" WHUAT?!! nooo... dan saat itu juga sasori merasakan ikan yang tadi ingin ditelannya tidak dapat melalui tenggoroknya..

"Tadaima"

sasuke melangkah masuk dalam mansion. dan penampakan pertama yang ia lihat adalah mikoto dan konan sedang berbicara di ruang tamu milik keluarga uchiha. by the way anyway basway konan itu tunangan nya itachi

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap mikoto ketika melihat anak bongsunya tengah melangkah ke arah mereka yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan

"sasuke-kun darimana?" tanya mikoto. sasuke menghempas pada pada sofa yang dihadapan tempat duduk mikoto dan konan

"rumah kakek" hanya itu jawapan sasuke. onxynya beralih pada konan "kakak kapan sampai?" tanyanya. yah sebenarnya konan ialah designer terkenal berasal dari Turki. konan tinggal di turki bersama abang-abangnya. konan dan itachi mula berkenalan ketika itachi dan obito menempah gaun pengantin padanya.

"kemarin. tapi tidak sempat ke sini karena. kesibukan yang sempat melanda" jawap konan dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya

"jadi apa kau sudah mengajak kakek berdiskusi?" tanya mikoto. ia mengambil ocha hangatnya dan meminumnya pelan

"hn" sasuke bersandar pada sofa dengan lengan kanan menutup matanya

"jadi apa kakekmu mau?" sasuke mengeleng pelan. ia masih dalam posisinya

"kakek sudah menghantar cincin pernikahan itu" kali ini sasuke mengubah posisi menatap mikoto dan konan bergantian.

"kakek bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan dari ku!" sambung sasuke lagi. mikoto terkekeh pelan

"itu—"

"kalau kakek meminta persetujuan darimu! kau tidak akan mau" itachi melangkah mendekati tempat duduk sasuke. dengan jas hitamnya diletakkan di pundak kirinya. seperti si tampan ini baru habis bekerja

"itachi?" sasuke menatap malas pada itachi yang berdiri disamping tempat duduknya.

pletakk!!

satu jitakkan mendarat mulus di dahi si raven

"awwc sakit bodoh!??" pekik sasuke ia mengelus dahinya

"hormat lah pada kakak mu adik bodoh!?" balas itachi. ia duduk di samping sasuke

"hormat pada kakak?" ejek sasuke "sepatutnya kau cakap hormat pada kakek! kakek bahkan jauh lebih mudah darimu"

Tuingg!!

empat siku-siku muncul didahi itachi.

"hei begini-begini pun masih ada yang mau padaku sasuke-chan..tidak seperti dirimu jomblo abadi" Ejek itachi. mikoto dan konan tertawa pelan

si raven melirik tajam pada itachi

"apa kau bilang?"

"J-O-M-B-L-O A-B-A-D-I" eja itachi satu seringai tercetak di wajah tampannya

"oh yah?" sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. dan merenggangkan otot lehernya. ia mengulung kemeja digunanya sampai siku

itachi mengangguk mantap. ia bangkin dari duduknya juga ketika sasuke mula memperlihatkan aba-aba untuk mengaktifkan sharing— tenaga maksudnya

sasuke menarik nafas "ITACHI SIALAN!!?" pekiknya

dan berakhirlah sasuke mengejar itachi yang menuju kamar miliknya

Jam 7:50 Am

"SAKURA?!"

sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. si pinky tampak cantik mengenakan baju putih. celana jeans hitam dan juga sepatu putih. rambut sepinggangnya di ikat ponytale

"ino? ada apa dengan mu?" sakura langsung khawatir melihat ino ketika si pirang mendekat dengan keadaan senggukan. baru habis menangis

Grepp

ino langsung memeluk sakura

"hiks..sakura hiks"

sakura membalas pelukan ino. ia pasti si pirang ini mesti bertengkar dengan sai...ingatkan sakura untuk membogem mentah si pucat itu..INGATKAN?!

sakura melirik tenten untuk meminta penjelasan. Tenten hanya memandang bosan "tanyakan saja padanya sendiri?!" ucapnya kasar. tenten bersedekap dada dan menatap tajam pada ino

"pig apa kau bertengkar dengan sai?" tanyanya

ino mengeleng

"kau sakit perut?"

ino mengeleng

"Jadi?" bisa dilihat tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi sakura

"HUAHHH JIDAT?! SASUKE-KUN TIDAK LAMA LAGI AKAN MENIKAH?!!" Pekik ino.

"APA?!"

BRUKK?!!

by the way. bunyi itu berasal dari pantat ino yang terduduk paksa akibat tolakkan kasar si pinky kita

kring! kring! kring!

kizashi ponselnya?!!" teriak mebuki dari arah kamar sasori

"iya" balas kizashi. kejadiaan tempoh hari dimana ia lambat mengangkat panggilan masih berbekas di otak tuanya

"hello?" ucap kizashi

"kizashi-kun?!!" pekik seseorang dari seberang

"mei??" balas kizashi. "bukankah kau ada di amerika?" tanyanya. ia memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman

"bukan jemput aku sekarang" kizashi langsung bangkit dari duduknya. ketika saudara tirinya memberitahunya, yah mereka berdua adalah saudara tiri

"benarkah?! sekarang kau dimana?"

"di bandara internasional konoha"

"baiklah-baiklah kami akan ke sana" kizashi menatap mebuki yang berjalan ke arahnya

KLIK!

Panggilan dimatikan

"ada apa?" tanyanya

"mei ada disini!"

"APA?!"

TBC

Sabtu. 14-9-2019

#Sepatuhkaca


	7. perjumpaan

Khamis 19 September 2019

Uchiha sasuke. pewaris uchiha company seterusnya disahkan bakal menikah?!?

sasuke menekan kepalanya..tekanan darah yang terlalu tinggi membuat ia merasa sakit kepala luar biasa..bagaimana tidak setelah para fansnya mengetahuinya ia akan menikah dia dikerumuni seperti zombie yang ingin memangsa nya hidup-hidup. sialan!! siapa pun itu yang telah lancang menyebar rumor aneh mengenai dirinya..dia akan pasti mencarinya...Pasti!!

bahkan di seluruh penjuru kampus perbincangan hangat para mahasiswa tentu saja mengenai pernikahannya

Pernikahan..

Pernikahan...

Pernikahan...

Sabaku shion!?

Model terkenal?!

siapa lagi itu?!! ingin rasanya sasuke menenggelam kan diri di lautan antartika buat sementara waktu..untung saat ini ia berada dikelas yang telah diamankan oleh para security

"teme" tangan si jabrik menyentuh pundak sasuke.. saat ini meja sasuke dikerubungi teman-temannya.

Inuzuka kiba...Aburame shino naruto dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang telah di arahkan menjaga si raven dari serangan buas para zombie

"apakah rumor itu benar?" tanya kiba..lelaki itu bersedekap dada sambil menyandar pada meja depan sasuke..sasuke mengeleng pelan

"tentu saja tidak! aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang telah menyebar gosip sialan itu!?" balasnya frustasi. ia mengosok kepala ravennya

"dan apa-apaan lagi itu!? sabaku shion?!! aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!??" pekik sasuke

"sabaku shion?" shino memegang dagunya berpikir "dia kan model terkenal yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun" sambungnya lagi

"sabaku?" balas naruto "teme bukankah sabaku itu rekan bisnis uchiha?" tanyanya lagi..tumben naruto-kun pintar!

sasuke mengangguk "yahh tapi sabaku gaara bukan sabaku shion!"

naruto dan yang lain mengangguk

"tapi bukan kah aneh?" celetuk kiba..sontak yang lain menatapnya

"bahkan sabaku shion saja tidak berada disini? maksudku dia bukan pelajar sini? kenapa si penyebar malah memilihnya untuk dipasangkan denganmu? padahal kalian kan tidak saling mengenal?"

sasuke tampak berpikir "kau benar!" ucapnya

"teme apa kau sudah menyuruh juugo untuk mencari si pelaku?" sahut naruto

sasuke mengangguk "sudah"

Sakura mengenyit alisnya "apa kah kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya

saat ini empat sahabat itu berjalan menuju kantin seperti biasa..

"maksud sakura-chan?" tanya hinata..ino hanya menjeling kejadian tadi pagi dimana sakura menolaknya masih berbekas di kepala si pirang..itu memalukan sungguh!

"yahh kelas yang satu lagi dikelilingi oleh Security?" si pinky membuka rasa penasaran yang bermain di kepalanya sejak tadi

tenten mengeleng "sakura-sakura. kau bahkan tidak tau gosip hangat yang menyebar pagi ini?!"

"benarkah? jadi gosip apa yang membuat para wanita-wanita?—" sakura berhenti melangkah dan menatap segerombolan wanita yang berdiri depan kelas yang di maksudkan sejak tadi

para wanita itu seperti berbicara dengan beberapa security bahkan ada yang ingin menerobros masuk dan dihalang oleh security yang lain

"apakah ada selebriti bts atau semacamnya sehingga para wanita itu seperti zombie?" spekulasi sakura konyol seperti biasa

tenten berdengus "tanyakan saja pada ratu gosipnya" bibir tenten memanjang menunjuk ino

"ino-pig!" sakura menatap ino

ino hanya berdengus

"ayolah pig kau masih marah padaku?" sakura merangkul leher ino dari tepi...ia menatap ino dengan memelas

"baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf okay?" sakura menatap si pirang memohon..ino menghela nafas panjang

"hummm baiklahhh" balasnya malas

"terima kasih pig" sakura mengecup pipi kiri ino dan kembali merangkul ino sambil meneruskan langkah..diikuti tenten dan hinata dari belakang

"jadi pig gosip apa yang hangat pagi ini?"

"yahh gosip yang menyebar pagi ini adalah tentang pernikahan pangeran kita"

"pangeran?" sakura membeo dengan alis terangkat..

ino mengangguk semangat

"uchiha sasuke!"

"uchiha sasuke? akan menikah?" tanya sakura..ino mengangguk

"jadi itu yang membuat para wanita jadi seganas itu?" sakura mengidik ngeri..tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau terjumpa bakal istri si sasuke..by the way cakap pasal istri?

"bakal pengantin perempuannya siapa pig?" baiklah sakura mewakili pertanyaan yang bermain di pikiran kita

"sabaku shion!"

"sabaku shion?!!" pekik sakura terkejut terheran-heran..beberapa mahasiswa berdekatan dengan mereka..menatap aneh ke arah si pinky

"ohh tuhan aku pasti mereka berdua gandingan yang paling serasi"

bisa dilihat kedua bola mata si pinky berubah menjadi love membayangkan sasuke dan shion memakai baju pengantin... pasti sangat mengemaskan!?

ino menatap kaget pada sakura "kau sepatutnya kecewa jidat lebar?!!" balas ino tidak puas hati

sakura menatap bingung "kenapa mesti kecewa?"

"yahh karena idola mu bakal menikah?" ucap ino

"idola mu pig bukan idolaku" ketus sakura "idola ku sabaku shion bukan uchiha sasuke"

mereka melangkah masuk ke kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai

"sakura benar" sahut tenten sambil terkikik geli..yah tidak asing lagi kalau si pinky sangat meminati sabaku shion sehingga boleh digelar fans fanatic

sakura mengambil beberapa makanan mumpung pagi tadi ia tidak sarapan

"sakura? kau pasti dengan makanan yang kau ambil itu?" ino menatap nampan si pinky yang dipenuhi makanan seperti telur goreng nasi putih dan tempura

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya sakura. ia kembali menatap nampan ino..yang dipenuhi dengan menu diet ewwhh

"memakan makanan yang banyak boleh menambah berat badan!" protes ino..sakura berdengus

"kita duduk dimana?" hinata menyampuk..yahh mari kita keliling dulu emmm banyak meja yang tidak berpenghuni jadi kita tinggal pilih saja

"disana saja" tenten menunjuk salah satu meja. sakura mengangguk

mereka melangkah menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri melewati segerombolan wanita yang lagi makan

"ahh, mengecewakan sekali sasuke bakal menikah!"

sakura sempat melirik tiga wanita yang sedang bergosip ria

"humm tidak apa-apa shion pantas kok bersama sasuke. Mereka serasi"

"humm benar"

tap!

ino menghempas nampannya dengan kasar di meja

"para wanita-wanita itu sama saja dengan si jidat" kesal ino..hinata terkekeh

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya sakura "apa yang mereka katakan memang benar!"

sakura mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan ino dan tenten..hinata duduk disampingnya

ino berdengus

"benarkan? hinata?" sakura meminta pendapat, hinata tampak berpikir "sakura-chan benar..lagi pula shion-san baik kok aku pernah berjumpa dengannya" balas hinata..sakura menatap iri

"aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengan shion walau pun hanya sekali" keluh sakura..ia mengaduk-aduk minuman miliknya

tenten mengangguk

"kau benar"

mata ino kembali menyipit menatap makanan milik si cepol

"ya tuhan tenten!? makananmu banyak sekali!?" pekiknya tertahan

"tidak apa-apa benarkan sakura?" kata tenten pada sakura

"humm"

"kalian berdua sepatutnya jaga badan!? sesekali cubalah berdiet!?" omel ino

"memangnya kenapa? kalau makan makanan berkhasiat untuk jaga badan dari penyakit sih tidak apa-apa" ucap tenten

"tapi kalau untuk buat badan sampai kelihatan seperti tengkorak? maaf tapi kami tidak ingin kelihatan seperti zombie hidup!" sambung sakura ia mengoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya

"gila" sahut ino

"memang" ucap sakura dan tenten bersamaan...

"sudah lah bodoh amat!??" sakura menyatu kedua tangannya

"selamat makan"

I love you 3000 oleh stephanie poetri

Baby, take my hands

I want you to be my husband

Cause you're my Iron man

And I love you 3000

Sakura mengoyangkan kepala merah mudanya saking menikmati lagu kegemarannya..seperti biasa kalau ia balik kuliah tujuannya ialah kerja sembilannya.. Entah angin apa yang shikamaru hirup sehingga ia memasang lagu di restoran akimichi padahal selalunya ia akan marah kalau ada bunyi berisik

"sakura!!?" panggil tenten..pada sakura yang tengah ngelap meja

"ya?"

"meja tiga panggil, ingin membayar" sakura melangkah ke arah tenten

"Resitnya" tenten menyerah kertas putih kecil pada sakura.. Ketika si pinky sampai depanny

"baiklah"

Sakura berbalik menuju seorang wanita yang duduk membelakanginya..dekat dengan meja ia lap tadi..untung hari ini tidak sibuk! Hanya tinggal wanita itu saja pelanggan petang ini

"nona" sakura memperlihatkan resit tadi

Wanita tadi menatap kertas itu

"ohh jadi bayaran XXXX yah?" wanita itu membuka tas hitamnya

Sakura mengangguk..tapi tunggu dulu?! Kenapa wanita ini seperti familiar ya?

Si pinky menatap wanita itu sambil berpikir

Tunggu?!

Bukankah ini?!

Sakura menunduk untuk menatap wajah wanita itu dengan lebih dalam

"shion-san!?" pekik sakura tertahan..shion sempat terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum

"kupikir nona tidak mengenalku" shion terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja aku mengenalmu!??" pekik sakura..

"ya tuhann!? Aku tidak percaya bisa terjumpa dengan mu di shion-san?!"

"psstt" shion meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir...mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bising

"upss" sakura menutup mulut "maaf" bisiknya pelan

"kupikir dengan penyamaran ku ini kau tidak mengenalku nona" shion membenarkan topi hitamnya..sebenarnya bisa disebut bukan penyamaran karena wanita itu hanya mengenakan topi hitam..topi dengan style mangkuk kalau sasori namakannya..seperti akai gitu lohh

"tentu saja aku mengenalmu..shion-san adalah idola panutan ku!?"

"benarkah?"

"hummm" sakura mengangguk cepat..

"maaf lancang shion-san tapi bukan kah shion-san jenis selebriti yang jarang membuat penyamaran?"

sakura menarik kerusi depan shion dan mendudukinya..

tenten sempat mengenyit ketika sosok si pinky menduduki kerusi depan pelanggan mereka..mereka saling kenal kah?

shion terkekeh pelan.."aku memang jarang membuat penyamaran..dan ini pertama kalinya" shion menjeda ucapnya

"dan kupikir kau juga tau tentang gosip terbaru mengenai aku?" sambung shion..wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut..

seperti yang selalu orang katakan shion adalah aktris yang mesra dengan fansnya.. dan hal itulah yang sakura sukai dari Sabaku shion

sakura tampak berpikir "apa jangan-jangan?—gosip pernikahan dengan uchiha?"

shion mengangguk mantap

"saat ini aku di buru oleh para wartawan..terima kasih dengan kaca restoran kalian yang bisa membuat aku makan dengan tenang" ucap shion panjang lebar

sakura hanya tersenyum..tunggu ia melupakan sesuatu!?

"maaf shion-san apa aku bisa meminta tanda tangan milikmu dan juga berfoto?" sakura mengeluarkan Ponsel hitamnya

Shion tersenyum "tentu saja boleh"

"kyaa!?? Aku tidak percaya bisa terjumpa dengannya" bisa dilihat aura yang dikeluarkan si pinky adalah aura bahagia

"ahhh aku jadi iri!"

dua pegawai lainnya menatap iri pada sakura

"kenapa sakura-san tidak memanggilku!?"

Tanya pegawai A dengan kesal.., "maaf tapi aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol perasaan bahagiaku" mata sakura berbinar

"ya tuhan!? Shion-san cantik sekali ya?" pegawai B beberapa kali meng zoom in zoom out gambar sakura dan shion tadi

"benar!" balas sakura

"ehem!??" seseorang berdehem dari belakang

tiga wanita itu menoleh

"Shikamaru-san?!" pekik tiga wanita itu bersamaan...serontak mereka menunduk takut

"sudah habis bergosip nona-nona?" tanya shikamaru dengan alis naik-turun

"emmm ka-kami" wanita B gagap

Kling-kling

Bunyi pintu menandakan seseorang masuk

sakura mendesah lega

"maaf aku harus pergi" sakura berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari lorong toilet dan locker..ia membuka pintu

"Selamat datang di restor—"

sakura terdiam matanya membulat menatap rambut pink yang lebih terang darinya

"Sasori!?" pemuda itu hanya diam depan pintu masuk..sakura menyipit matanya menatap baju yang dikenakan sasori

baju itu?..

sakura melangkah cepat ke arah sasori

"kakak seseor—"

Grepp

kerah baju yang sasori kenakan tertarik ke depan

"baju ini dari mana kau dapat?!" ucap sakura pelan..alis si tampan sasori mengenyit bingung

"Ini—??"

"Sakura-chan!??"

tunggu suara ini!? sakura menegang di tempatnya. ia mengangkat muka menatap seseorang yang berjalan masuk di belakang sasori

"Aunt meii!?" pekik sakura tertahan.

mei tersenyum. wanita ber usia lima puluhan itu merentangkan tangan..sakura melangkah dan memeluk erat aunt kesayangannya

"lama tidak melihat mu" dua wanita saling menubruk kedua pipi masing-masing...pelukan ala-ala wanita lohh..

"aunt mei sudah berkeriput" sakura terkikik geli..

pletak!

"ouchh!"

"aku masih muda dari mu budak!?" balas mei tidak mahu kalah..sakura hanya memutar mata

"sakura berhenti menggoda. mei" sahut mebuki yang berdiri disamping

"mama juga disini?!" balas sakura

"ehemm! papa juga disini!" kizashi berdehem..sakura tersenyum

"baiklah baiklah.. jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya sakura..ia menuntung keluarganya di meja yang boleh memuat sepuluh orang

"ada perjumpaan keluarga" balas mei singkat..sakura mengangguk faham

ia berhenti menunggu sasori yang dibelakang..

dan ketika sasori dekat

"heii.." sakura merangkul leher sasori mendekat ke arahnya..

sasori melirik bingung "ada apa?" tanyanya

"apa baju yang kau pakai dari lemari milikku?" tanya pelan

"kenapa kakak bertanya?" balas sasori

"jawap saja!?"

sasori memutar mata

"mana aku tau. mama memberinya pada ku! katanya ia jumpa di mesin cuci baju"

sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya.ya tuhan ia lupa memindahkan baju sasuke dari baju kotornya yang lain

ingatkan di insiden Perjumpaan pertama?

dan sakura tidak ingin mengingatnya

"baiklah sila pilih menu yang kalian inginkan" sakura memberi menu pada mei dan sasori yang baru saja duduk

"nanti saja.. sekalian tunggu tamu kita yang lain" memangnya ini rumah main tamu-tamu? gilerr

"baiklah" sakura menarik kembali buku menu

"ternyata tempat kerjamu bagus juga ya? sakura-chan?"

komentar mei

sakura mengangguk.. "tentu saja"

Kling-kling

sakura spotan menatap pintu masuk..

"Selamat datang di resto—UCHIHA-SAN!??" pekik sakura tertahan

penampakkan sasuke dan keluarganya..membuat sakura ternganga ditempatnya

TBC

Sabtu 21 september 2019

#Sepatuhkaca


	8. kencan

setelah kedatangan sasuke dan keluarganya tentu saja membuat batin sakura shock. dan bertambah shock karena ternyata oh ternyata keluarga nya dan keluarga sasuke saling mengenal!?

What the heck?!

ini gila!

apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!

pertanyaan itu tertahan di tenggorok sakura. ia menatap satu persatu-satu keluarga sasuke yang duduk di meja seberang. yahh setelah kedatangan sasuke dan keluarganya ternyata mereka telah menyewa ruang makan VIP di restoran tempat kerja sakura. dan yang masih membuat sakura bingung ialah kenapa ia perlu di ikut? why?

Well sebenar mei yang mengajaknya paksa. Hampir saja wanita pink itu tidak dibenarkan oleh shikamaru karena kekurangan jasa pekerja dan terima kasih pada tenten karena wanita cepol itu telah memujuk shikamaru untuk membenarkan sakura dibawa mei. Yahh walau pun sebenarnya saat sakura ingin menyusul yang lain. tenten sempat berbisik "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

"jadi sepertinya kalian sudah tau maksud perjumpaan kita bukan?" lelaki tua yang berdiri depan sakura membuka obrolan

Saat ini dua keluarga itu duduk di meja bulat yah cukup untuk sembilan orang. Dari keluarga uchiha ada mikoto. Fugaku. Madara dan sasuke

'hanya kalian yang tau. bukan aku' batin sakura berucap malas

"tentu saja" mei menjawab semangat. Sakura di sampingnya sempat melirik heran

"ku harap pertunangan ini akan berjalan lancar seperti yang kita harapkan"

Tuing!?

alis sakura berkerut

tunang?

siapa yang bertunang?!

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Jujur saja ia merasa gugup ketika ia tidak sengaja duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki pujaan hati para wanita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke

Entah apa yang apa yang membuatkan sakura merasa takut dengan lelaki itu sebab sejak kedatangannya tadi Sakura bisa merasakan aura menakutkan keluar dari tubuh lelaki tampan itu

"maaf bertanya" ucap sasori. Semua orang yang di meja langsung menatap pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu

"sasori!" ucap mebuki memperingati. Entah kebiasaan dari siapa anak keduanya itu selalu saja memotong bicara

Mikoto terkekeh pelan "biarkan saja mebuki" onxy mikoto yang sempat menatap mebuki beralih pada sasori "ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sasori-kun?" tanya mikoto

Sasori mengangguk "siapa yang bertunang?" tanyanya

'damn sasori aku mencintaimu.." batin sakura terpekik girang, yahh terima kasih pada sasori yang telah mewakilinya untuk bertanya

"Tentu saja sasuke dan sakura" balas madara dengan alis berkerut

Perasaan senang sakura langsung hilang

Tunang?

dia dan sasuke?

ini pasti mimpi!?

"Ditunangkan?!" sakura tergagap ia menatap tidak percaya pada madara. ia kemudian menatap mei kizashi dan mebuki dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan

"singkat cerita sakura-chan dan sasuke-kun akan dijodohkan"

ujar mei dengan mata berbinar

sontak mata sakura melebar. ia bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengannya!?" ucap sasuke dan sakura bersamaan

jelas si raven juga baru mengetahuinya

sakura menatap sasuke

"siapa juga yang ingin dijodohkan dengan mu?" ucapnya sinis

sasuke berdelik "kau ingat aku mau? dijodohkan dengan gadis sinting sepertimu!?"

"sasuke!?" peringat fugaku. mikoto menatap khawatir begitu juga dengan mebuki dan kizashi

manakalah sasori dan madara hanya santai-santai saja 'ini akan menarik' batin keduanya

"lebih baik aku tidak payah menikah kalau hanya menikah denganmu!?" balas sakura tak kalah sinis.

"siapa juga yang ingin dengan mu dasar gadis sinting!?"

di abaikan...

fugaku memejam mata alisnya bergerak-gerak

"sasuke!?" peringatan kedua

"aku tau kau hany—"

"DIAMM!?" fugaku mengebrak meja kasar. ia menatap tajam pada sakura dan sasuke

dan akibat gerakan kasarnya. sontak dua orang yang terlibat dengan pergaduhan konyol itu tersentak dan terus menatap si pelaku

"aya—"

"tiada penolakan" tegas fugaku. ia kembali duduk di tempat asal

sasuke berdengus. kali ini sakura menatap mei

"aunt me—"

"tiada penolakan sakura-chan" ucap mei dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya

sakura mengidik ngeri

Shannaroo...

senyuman pembawa maut!

"tapi bagaimana kalau kami memiliki kekasih masing-masing?"

timpal sasuke.. dua orang berbeda gender itu langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing

sakura langsung menatap si raven yang sedang menatap fugaku dan madara bergantian

"sakura apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya mei. ia menyentuh pundak si pinky. sakura melirik sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangguk.

mikoto kizashi sasori dan mebuki hanya jadi pendengar

"sasuke-kun apa kau juga memilik kekasih?" mei menatap si raven.

sasuke mengangguk. mei mendesah kecewa

sakura mengambil minuman miliknya dan meminumnya. seulas seringai terbit di bibirnya

mungkin dengan cara seperti ini perjodohan akan dibatal

"sialan otak sasuke pintar!?" batin sakura terpekik senang. ia menahan senyum begitu juga dengan si raven

"kalau begitu putuskan saja!" kizashi angkat bicara

sakura langsung tersedak tidak elit. ia mengambil tisu depannya

"benar!" timpal mei. ia menatap mantan kekasihnya "bagaimana menurutmu madara?" tanyanya

madara mengangguk-angguk "kizashi benar!"

"tidak benar!?" sakura frustasi. ia meletakkan tisu ditangannya kasar

"sakura" tegur mebuki

"aku tidak akan memutuskan kekasihku!?" ucap sasuke tajam

Acting yang hebat!

Sakura mengangguk "aku juga!" ucapnya

"kalau begitu" mikoto menatap sasuke dan sakura bergantian "panggil kekasih kalian ke sini!?"

Skakmat!

sasuke dan sakura langsung terdiam. kehabisan kata-kata

"it—tu" otak sakura berputar mencari idea.

"sudah ku duga kalian berdua berbohong!" ucap fugaku

sakura dan sasuke mengeleng "kami tidak berbohong" ucap keduanya bersamaan

sontak sasuke menatap sakura dan sakura menatapnya

"berhenti meniruku?" Pekik kedua nya bersaman lagi

Tuk! tuk! tuk!

suara berasal dari jemari madara yang mengetuk meja membuat sakura dan sasuke berhenti dan langsung menatapnya

"cepat panggil kekasih kalian berdua kalau benar kalian memiliki kekasih!" tegas madara. sakura langsung takut

Shannaro...

siapa yang harus dia panggil?

"ku hitung sampai tiga" sambung madara lagi.

satu

sakura langsung kelam kabut mencari ponselnya saku apron miliknya

Dua

'sialan dimana ponselnya!?'

Tiga

"masa tamat!" ujar madara. sasuke dan sakura langsung menatap madara dengan muka bodoh

"Apa-apaan itu!?" ucap sasuke kasar. ia bahkan sudah menelpon seseorang

"kau menelepon naruto?" tanya mikoto heran. ia tadi sempat mengintip, dasar

"tidak sengaja kepencet" sasuke memasukkan ponselnya di saku kemeja nya

alis fugaku bertaut "untuk apa kau menelponnya?" tanya curiga

"kepencet" balas sasuke singkat

"sasuke?" panggil madara. sasuke langsung meliriknya

"kuharap kau bukan gay?"

"SUDAH KU BILANG KEPENCET!?" Pekik sasuke

"ohhh" madara dan fugaku hanya mengangguk. mikoto dan para wanita lainnya hanya menahan senyum

kecuali sakura tentunya

"aunt ku mohon aku tidak ingin di jodohkan" sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menghadap mei

"kenapa kau tidak ingin di jodohkan?" tanya mebuki

"aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" jari telunjuk sakura menunjuk sasuke

"kalian boleh saling mengenalkan?" timpal mikoto lembut. sasuke melirik ibunya malas

"ibu..." ucapnya, mikoto langsung berdelik

"tidak mau!" ucap sakura. ia mengeleng pelan

"ahh bagaimana kalau kalian berdua kencan?" usul madara. mei langsung memetik jari

"madara benar! bagaimana sakura?" tanya mei

"tidak! tidak! tidak!" sakura mengeleng keras.

tiba saatnya menunjukkan keras kepalanya. yahh dari tadi dia selalu kena paksa

'saat ini aku harus menang' batin sakura berguman mantap

Brak! brak! brak!

"hei pelan-pelan menutup pintu mobilnya" tegur sasuke jengkel. ia menghidupkan mobil miliknya

ia sempat melirik si pinky yang di duduk sampingnya..

yah walau bagaimana keras macam mana pun mereka menolak. para orang-orang tua itu tetap menang

untuk menyuruh mereka kencan

TBC

Khamis 3-10-2019

#sepatuhkaca


	9. tidak jadi

**Disclaimer : NarutoMashashi kishimoto.****Pairing : SasuSaku****Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC, Dll.****Rated : M****Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort****Happy reading**

"kita mau kemana?" tanya sasuke. Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat saat lampu merah

Sakura hanya melirik "kau berkata seolah kita berkencan beneran" ejeknya. Ia bersedekap dada

sasuke berdengus dengan jawaban wanita disampingnya

"cepatlah..sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ketusnya. ia melajukan mobil ketika lampu bertukar hijau

"aku ingin pulang!" singkat padat dan jelas jawaban sakura membuatkan sasuke langsung menepikan mobilnya

sakura sempat mengenyit alisnya ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti. ia menoleh pada sasuke

"kenap-?"

"turun!"

"hah?" sakura menatap si raven bingung

"ku bilang turun!"

"apa-apaan kau uchiha?!" bentak sakura.

sasuke berdengus "kau tidak ingin ke mana-manakan?" tanyanya

"jadi lebih baik kau turun sekarang daripada kita seperti orang bodoh jalan tapi tidak tahu kemana!" sambung sasuke panjang lebar. ia menolak-nolak pelan pundak sakura

"heii-hei sialan, baiklah-baiklah kita mampir di kedai ramen ichiraku bagaimana?"

cadang sakura

sasuke menatapnya dengan muka bingung

"kedai ramen ichiraku itu dimana?"

sakura mengangkat bahu

"aku selalu mendengar naruto menyebut nya"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"yahh aku tidak lah sepintar dirimu!" ketus sakura. ia hanya menjeling si raven di sampingnya

sasuke berdengus "carikan yang lain lagi." arahnya

sakura berpikir

"bagaimana di taman konoha?"

"maaf nona haruno. tapi kita tidak sedang berkencan." ejek sasuke. sakura berdengus

"akukan hanya memberi cadangan." balas sakura

"lagi pula kita kan tidak kencan." sambungnya sinis. emerland menatap jalan

Hei. bisa hentikan ayat berkencan kalian berdua?

"yahh kita perlu membicara soal perjodohan kita" balas sasuke

"oh ya?" sakura kurang tertarik

"kenapa perlu di bicarakan?"

"cara kau bicara, kau sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini" spekulasi sasuke membuat dahi sakura berkerut

"HELLO!? tuan uchiha? aku bahkan lebih banyak protes darimu?" sakura menyadarkan si raven

"ohh ya? cepat katakan kita mau kemana?" tanya sasuke. ia mula menjalan kan kembali mobil tanpa arah miliknya

"bagaimana kalau besok saja? aku penat!" sakura merengangkan badan dan sesekali menguap

"tidak! aku mau sekarang"

sakura berdelik

"hei tuan uchiha? apa kau tidak tau melihat jam?" tanyanya jengkel

sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya ingin melihat jam

11:35pm

"humm baiklah. tapi aku tidak janji dapat berjumpa dengan mu besok. karena aku ingin menyelesaikan rumor yang beredar di kampus terlebih dahulu"

ucap sasuke panjang lebar. sakura tampak berpikir

ah yah rumor pernikahan sasuke dan shion..

Tunggu?!

"apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan shion?" tanya sakura penasaran

sasuke berdengus "kau juga tau yang aku akan menikah dengan mu!" balas si raven

sakura langsung bersemu. ia juga tidak tau kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang

Shannaroo..

sasuke melirik sakura "jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! yang penting kita harus mencari cara bagaimana untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini!"

sakura mengangguk "baiklah" entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa..

"dan berikan nomermu padaku nanti aku akan menelpon mu. kalau semuanya sudah beres"

sasuke menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya pada sakura.

si pinky langsung mengambilnya..

ia mengetik beberapa angka dan langsung meng save nomornya

"sudah" ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel sasuke

hening seketika

"ermm haruno?" sasuke memecah keheningan. sakura langsung menatapnya

"di mana alamat rumah mu?"

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga haruno

krieet

pintu kamar dengan lukisan bunga sakura terbuka

menampilkan si pinky yang sudah bersiap ingin ke kampus. yahh walau pun ia sedikit malas. ia sedikit badmood akibat perjodohan pembawa bala yang di buat aunt keriputnya sialan!

ia menatap cincin dengan lambang uchiha yang terpasang cantik di jari manisnya..yahh cincin itu diberikan padanya ketika ia sampai di rumah, dan ternyata oh ternyata kotak yang di hantar padanya tempoh hari adalah cincin ini. dan kotak itu baru saja di buka ketika mei sudah berada di rumah mereka

"kau sudah bangun?" mei mengoleskan roti bakar ditangannya dengan selai kacang

"humm" sakura mengangguk malas. ia menarik kerusi dan mendudukinya

"mama dan papa kemana?" tanyanya ketika tidak mendapati dua orang itu di meja makan

"jalan" balas mei. ia menyerahkan segelas susu pada sasori yang baru saja duduk.

"aunt mei. aku tidak suka meminum susu" protes sasori dengan tampang jijik!

"susu ini tidak akan membunuhmu!" marah mei

sakura hanya menatap malas. ia mengambil roti bakarnya dan memakannya sambil memainkan ponsel. mengabaikan dua orang berbeda warna rambut yang sedang berdebat

"aunt mei. bagaimana tidurmu semalam? lena?" sakura meletakkan ponsel dan menatap mei. mengingat mei tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya karena ranjang sakura berukuran single. seperti pemiliknya. upss?!

dan yah..mei berakhir tidur di ruang tamu keluarga haruno

"lena apanya? kizashi terlalu berisik menonton televisi" omel mei. sasori memutar mata

"aunt mei saja yang terlalu awal tidur" ucap pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu

"awal tidur apanya? jam saja sudah menunjuk hampir pukul satu dini hari?!"

balas mei. ia mengeleng-ngeleng kepala tidak percaya

"mereka memang begitu" sakura membenarkan ucapan mei

sasori hanya memutar mata. pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

"mau ke mana?" tanya mei sarkatik. alis sasori mengenyit bingung

"tentu saja sekolah" jawabnya

mei berdengus "habiskan susu mu?!" arahnya.

"tidak!" sasori mengeleng-ngeleng sambil menutup mulutnya

"susu itu tidak akan membunuhmu!?"

"Sudah lah kalian berdua!?" lerai sakura. ia juga ikut bangkit

"aku juga ingin ke kuliah sekarang" ia mengambil tasnya

"baiklah" jawab mei. ia merangkul lengan si pinky dan menariknya

Tapi sebelum itu...

"kau" tunjuk mei pada sasori "habiskan susu mu kalau tidak-"

mei menjeda ucapannya

"-ku beri tahu ibu mu yang kau menyorokkan majalah hentai di bawa kasurmu!"

sasori langsung melotot

pagi ini seperti biasa. sakura masuk kuliah awal, dan seperti biasa tujuannya adalah perpustakaan. tempat paling menyenangkan untuk menghilang kan stres. menghilangkan stres dengan belajar? yang benar saja!?

sakura duduk di salah satu meja dalam perpust. ia membolak balik buku di tangannya

ahh entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit bosan. sakura langsung meletakkan bukunya di meja

"ahh ini membosankan sekali." gumannya pada diri sendiri

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini." sambungnya lagi

"baru pertama kali aku mendengar seseorang bisa mati karena kebosanan."

sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. sakura langsung memutar badan

"Naruto!?" seru sakura "kau membuatku terkejut."

sakura mengelus dadanya. sialan jantung nya terus saja berdetak kencang

naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. ia menarik kerusi disamping sakura dan mendudukinya

"baru pertama kali aku melihat mu di perpust" kata si pirang sambil meletak bukunya

sakura memutar mata

"sepatutnya aku yang berkata begitu." balasnya

naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. manakalah sakura pula mengenyit alis

ada yang tidak beres di sini?!

ia menyentuh pundak naruto

"naruto?" panggilnya "biar ku tebak? kau dan hinata bertengkar lagi?"

"darimana kau tau?" tanya naruto dengan pelan. ia menunduk

sakura berdengus "dengan gayamu saja aku sudah tau yang kau sedang galau." ujarnya.

well naruto kalau sedang galau dia akan jadi pendiam mengalah sasuke. orang berisik seperti naruto jadi pendiam? sama saja dengan ribut taufan akan melanda

"aku tidak faham kenapa hinata jadi sangat cerewet akhir-akhir ini." jelas naruto. ia menangkup muka dan memandang ke depan

em ku pikir naruto butuh privasi. jadi sepatuhkaca akan pergi sebentar.

sumpah! sepatuhkaca tidak akan menguping

sakura juga ikut menangkup mukanya "emn mungkin hinata sedang stres?" katanya

naruto mengeleng "mana mungkin!" sanggahnya "sudah hampir seminggu hinata tidak menelpon ku." sambungnya lagi

dahi sakura langsung berkerut "heran." katanya "baru pertama kali hinata seperti ini kan?" tanyanya memastikan. dan ucapannya disambut dengan anggukan mengemas kan dari si pirang

"iya juga" sakura membenarkan ucapannya sendiri "aku juga jarang melihatnya beberapa hari ini"

"sudah ku bilang" naruto berkata lirih. tapi seolah tidak berpengaruh pada si pinky. bisa di lihat sakura langsung tidak memperlihatkan muka kasihan

"by the way hinata kemana?" tanya sakura dengan muka kebingungan

"hinata mengambil cuti untuk persiapan pernikahan kami" kata naruto dengan mata berbinar

sakura langsung mengenyit alis "jadi apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa menelpon mu?" tanyanya

"kaasan tidak membenarkan hinata-chan ku untuk menelpon ku"

"hum!? jadi kalian bukan bertengkar?" kata sakura dengan alis naik turun

"tentu saja tidak!" ucap naruto

"JADI APA MAKSUDMU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ORANG SEDANG GALAU UZUMAKI SIALAN?!" Pekik sakura gemas

"psst mohon senyap." sahut ayame yang sedang menyusun buku. yang tidak jauh dari dua orang sahabat itu

sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkuk "maaf-maaf" katanya pada ayame dan beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan di sana,

ohh lihatlah tatapan mereka seolah ingin memangsa nya hidup-hidup

sakura kembali duduk. mengabaikan tatapan para mahasiswa lainnya "apa maksudmu? bertingkah seperti itu?" tatapan nya mengintimidasi

"tentu saja ingin mengetes mu sama ada kau perhatian sama sahabat tampan mu ini atau tidak?" kata naruto dengan cenggiran di wajah tampannya

"dasar bego." ujar sakura. naruto terkikik. mungkin kalau ini bukan perpust si pirang akan ketawa terbahak

Sakura membuka bukunya "lebih baik aku belajar daripada melayan lelucon tidak lucu milik mu" gumannya. naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk

"baiklah-baiklah" naruto juga membuka buku miliknya

Tapi tunggu? sakura sepertinya melewatkan sesuatu?

"Tunggu naruto? apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya sakura. ia kembali menyentuh pundak naruto

naruto menatapnya bingung "yang mana?"

"yang pernikahan?" pertanyaan sakura membuat naruto tersenyum simpul "ya aku dan hinata akan menikah seminggu akan datang."

katanya. bisa di lihat si pirang memancarkan aura bahagia

"benarkah? aku bahagia sekali!" pekik sakura tertahan. ia langsung memeluk naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca

naruto langsung terpaku tidak tahu. mahu mengatakan apa

"hei? berhenti bersikap manis seperti ini." balas naruto ia membalas pelukan sakura. well memang agak susah karena sakura memeluk dalam keadaan duduk

"terima kasih sakura-chan" katanya. matanya juga ikut berkaca-k aca

sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan naruto "aku juga ikut bahagia karena kau akhirnya akan menikah" sakura melepaskan pelukan. ia menatap bola mata sebiru laut depannya

"sakura-chan." kata naruto dengan pelan "Terima kasih telah menolak penyataan cinta ku semasa Sd dulu"

Toeng!

empat siku-siku muncul di jidat sakura

"berhenti membahas itu." balas sakura dengan kesal. naruto terkekeh

"kau masih ingat rupanya." kata naruto dengan nada ngeledek

"diam!" ketus sakura. justru mengatakan itu membuat naruto semangat ingin menceritakan masa kecil mereka

"apa kau ingat ketika masa mula-mula kita berjumpa dulu?" kata naruto.

sakura tampak mengingat-ingat "ah ya? kita mula saling mengenal ketika aku tersesat di sekolah kalau tidak salah." ucap sakura

naruto mengangguk semangat "masa itu aku lah yang membantu mu menunjukkan di mana kelasmu."

"dan tidak sampai seminggu kita kenalan kau malah menyatakan cinta!"

naruto tertawa mendengar menuturan si pinky "benar." balasnya.

"humm aku merindu masa-masa itu." guman sakura. naruto mengangguk meng iyakan ucapan sakura

"dan apa kau ing-."

"ehem? sudah habis bermesraan?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di depan sakura dan naruto

dua sahabat itu langsung melotot

"Sasuke?" kata mereka bersamaan

Seorang wanita dengan paras anggun. berhenti melangkah tepat depan gerbang kampus internasional konoha

ia membuka kacamata hitam miliknya "lets do this". katanya pada diri-sendiri sebelum melangkah masuk

pada saat ia masuk semua mahasiswa yang di sana langsung berteriak heboh

"KYAAA SHION-SAN?!""

TBC

Selasa 8/10/2019


End file.
